<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victors by shinriaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330851">Victors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa'>shinriaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Hunger Games, Ackerman Genes, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freeform, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Killing, Levi and Mikasa competing for District 12, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Related by Blood, More tags and cast as I continue this fic lol, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th Hunger Games inside the infamous walls of Paradis has started, and one must win to be a Victor. Not until two competitors from Shiganshina, the 12th District, with the infamous blood from the King’s once strongest soldiers from the Great War, changed the tide.</p><p>As the Games go on, Levi and Mikasa Ackerman must face the consequences of their abilities and hoping the odds are in their favor. Not knowing... a secret rebellion is brewing at their midst.</p><p>[ rivamika!hunger games au ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the D-Day of the 104th Hunger Games, Mikasa Ackerman volunteered to join the Games. Unbeknownst to her, that she’ll meet another one of her kind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>CHAPTER ONE </b><strike>|</strike> The Reaping</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>District 12, Shiganshina</em></p><p>D-DAY OF THE 104TH HUNGER GAMES</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the same dull grey morning as always. </p><p> </p><p>The birds are chirping in the sky, signaling a new day has come. The clouds hid the sun, making the place more sullen and in a dark, gloomy feel. There is no sun in the white cloudy sky, and the pale scenery makes the area somber and depressing.</p><p> </p><p>Miners silently walk towards the coal mines and the children looking at their windows, curiously looking at the world around them in wonder, like it was the most beautiful thing. Their faces in curiosity and astonishment, but with the same thought in their heads— <em> hunger and freedom. </em> Old men and women in their old houses, starting a new day full of nothing. <em> Not even food to fill their stomach with... </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa dashed towards the outskirts of Shiganshina, the 12th District. The poorest and the most outer District of Paradis and it's infamous 50-meter walls. Despite having the most impoverished population, the coal mines are essential to the Capital inside the walls, called Mitras, where the rich people reside and where the Mitras residents, including the King, and their favorite TV show every year is held. Paradis was divided into 12 districts, 4 on each prominent wall— Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. The 8 districts divided the lands in Wall Maria and Sina, except the 4 innermost districts since they are close to the Capital. For Mikasa, however, she doesn't know about anything besides the common knowledge of the walls and the districts. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She arrived in the forest where she could hunt with her bow and arrow. She has her favorite knife, which Eren gifted to her on her 16th birthday. Trespassing from the wires encircling the town from the forest, she quickly eyed if there was something to hunt. She saw a deer, and she thanked the Heavens for the blessing if ever she'd caught it. She picked an arrow and silently put it in her bow when someone stepped out from the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa heard someone's voice at her back, and the deer ran away. She grunted and turned to look at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You didn't prepare yet?" he sheepishly asked. Mikasa gave him a glare, but Eren just smiled brightly and playfully, making her put out her bow down and putting the arrow back to its quiver.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It was my first deer of the year and you ruined my chance," she walked away as Eren followed her, still chuckling. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's the D-Day Mikasa. Surely everyone is preparing right now," he said, but she didn't care. She nocked an arrow into her bow, drawing it as she eyed a bird in one of the branches and released it, making the birds fly away. She chuckled back and sat on a rock in the meadow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah. Got to hear that boring message from the Capital again," she deadpanned as Eren sat beside her, looking at the wilderness in front of them. She thinks about how scary it is to even think about being one of the Tributes, killing and slaughtering other kids and teenagers the same as her. It was almost... <em> a nightmare. </em> All her life, Mikasa only knew her demons. And living is her only choice to survive.</p><p> </p><p><em> As if the world isn't one hell of a nightmare already, </em> she thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mother said I'll fetch you... that's why I'm here. She knows about you trespassing, the guards could kill us," Eren said, and she sighed. Nearly every day, people die in this shit hole she calls her District. Living in the most impoverished communities in the District didn't even help either. She has gotten used to the deaths, the meaningless deaths whose reasons are just because of the lack of food. She grimaces; <em> how could the world be cruel? </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, the sky came into a windy blaze as a ship, a colossal ship obviously from the Capital, arrived at their District. Meaning, the guards will be here already, and she could feel her anxiety rise, so she grabbed Eren's hand and prepared to stand up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Eren, let's go."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, we can stay a little bit… Mikasa, please," he begged her, his droopy eyes begged her to stay. Mikasa calmed a little bit, and as soon as the ship was gone, she exhaled a breath of fresh air. She hated everything about Mitras, <em> when… </em></p><p> </p><p>She shrugged off her thoughts, not wanting to remember those memories again.</p><p> </p><p>"You just said we'll go back, so why?" </p><p> </p><p>Eren grinned playfully. A smile tugged up into her lips, eyeing him curiously as her anxiety slowly dissipated. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I managed to get some bread. Mother said we could celebrate the games this year."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa saw him getting something from the pocket of his trousers, and Eren tore the bread in two. She beamed and smiled in happiness. Bread is a rare food these days, and sometimes she couldn't eat it for months. Maybe Carla earned something from her jobs and bought a piece of fresh bread from the bakery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother shouldn't worry about me a lot… I get it. I'm alone, and she sort of takes care of me like I'm her daughter. I still have Uncle Kenny, you know?" she said, and Eren looks at her with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Kenny is a frantic old man, Mikasa. He's a psycho, how could you even live with him?" </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged in response, "Well, for starters, he taught me how to haunt," snickering, she looked at him playfully and pondered for a second. "Again, to answer your question for the hundredth time, he took care of me. He was still. I got nowhere else to go but him."</p><p> </p><p>Silence overwhelms them as she slowly munches her bread, savoring the peace of the forest and wilderness all around them.</p><p> </p><p>"You think there is a chance my name will be picked today?" Eren shrugs and looks at the sky, covered by the leaves and branches of the trees. Mikasa sighed and looked at the barbed wires towards the District's town, remembering how many times she sneaked out without anyone noticing her. Even the guards, <em> well </em>, if there are any guards here, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"If the odds are in your favor, maybe." </p><p> </p><p>Eren turned around and looked at her. His emerald eyes beaming as a grin was now painted on his lips, making her heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>"May the odds be ever in your favor then," he replied, and she gave a small smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now, you’re pretty.” Eren’s mother, Carla, arrived at her house at precisely 13 hours to fix herself up since the reaping will start at 14 hours sharp. Carla Jaeger didn’t even fear her Uncle Kenny, who was lounging in their living room with his signature tobacco cigarette and leather cowboy hat. </p><p> </p><p>She wore a plain white dress, with buttons and soft transparent silk on the skirt, making it shine. But the dress was the same one Mikasa’s been wearing since she was 12. Still, it was beautiful since her mother’s old dress when she was her age.</p><p> </p><p>Carla fixed her long raven hair in a braid. It was a french braid, and she looks younger when she looks in the mirror. They said her hair was an unusual shade of black, pure black, the color of coal, everyone calls it because it doesn’t look brown-ish or the darkest shade of brown that can be mistaken as black. Her eyes were slanted slightly than the rest, but still large, onyx-grey colored, contrasted with her porcelain fair skin. Her mother said she was an Oriental, a foreign blood into these lands. As far as she could remember, her mother told her she was the last one around since the Orientals died in the Great War long ago. But when she remembered she was, too, killed in cold blood… </p><p> </p><p>Even <em> her </em> , she died. So it left her alone… and different. Foreign. <em> She was a foreigner. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa jolted from her reverie when Kenny arrived and looked at both of them from her bedroom doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” he said, and she nodded quickly at him. Kenny grunted in response and turned to walk away, leaving her and Carla.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger, for taking care of me.” she turned around and looked at the middle- aged woman.</p><p> </p><p>Carla smiled, her smile was merely warm and kind, and she reminds her of her Mother. Ever since she met Eren, she was a good step-mother to her. Carla Jaeger lost her husband, too, in the mines where her father died. When Carla met her, she quickly took care of her as if she’s her daughter. Probably because of grief, and she wanted a daughter too. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on child, probably Historia and Eren are waiting for you.” she gestured her to the door, and Carla followed her outside the wooden house. </p><p> </p><p>Eren and Historia are dressed up neatly, just like her. She realizes they all grew up every year, and it’s glad to see Historia beautifully growing up as well. Eren is taller than them now, and looking more like a teenager than a kid.</p><p> </p><p>They are her childhood friends that she treasured so much. Historia being a sister to her, and she likes her childishness too. She loved to play with dolls and was too innocent for the world. Being the quietest of the three, she sometimes felt out of place by both of them. Eren is the talkative, loud, cheerful one, and Historia is the bubbly, carefree, and innocent one. But she treats them like a family she didn’t have. Siblings she didn’t get growing up. She wanted to protect them in any way she can. When their seemingly perfect life suddenly changed two years ago, they both changed slightly, but she knows they are still coping up with Armin’s loss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And, they are the reason she didn’t give up her life when he was gone... </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To be frank, if her senses got a whiff of attraction from both of them, it is always from Eren towards the sweet Historia. <em> He likes her, </em> she muses. But she didn’t even care about those childish thoughts when she turned 14 and noticed they grew up and not those kinds of kids anymore. She gave up that childhood crush on Eren years ago… and quite frankly, she enjoys teasing Eren at the moment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re so pretty Mikasa, I wish I look like you,” Historia beamed at her look, but she didn’t mind her compliment.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and ruffled her hair since she’s taller than her. Moments like this make her forget about the event that will happen later, and she’s thankful for the distraction these two provide her peace and tranquility, and at the same time, it helps to remove all her anxiety from the event.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more beautiful than I am, right, Eren?” </p><p> </p><p>Finally, now it’s her turn to tease Eren, and she could see the subtle blush on his cheeks as she looks sheepishly at Historia, who was looking at him annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I guess…” he muttered, and Historia smacked him on his shoulder, and they squabble again like children over an issue that they both didn’t fix days ago.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em> childish </em>, really… and very entertaining. The way Eren looks at her dumbfoundedly and Historia argues like it’s the most crucial thing in the world with her adorable expressions. It felt like a typical day… as if it’s not the day where probably one of them could be chosen in that damned lottery ball.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at their childhood innocence. Mikasa missed Armin so much, and it hurts to see them both coping up while living their innocent lives. They may also have the same age as her, but she grew up too quickly because of the world she grew up with. With Uncle Kenny. she faced the harsh reality of the world, that she could be killed instantly if she doesn’t fight. Her thoughts suddenly dissipated when her uncle called them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, brats. Let’s get going or those white unicorn guards drag us out of here,” he said, and they all silently followed. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere became quiet as she comfortably held Historia’s hand, easing her nervousness. Eren’s mother, Carla, was following them since all the residents of District 12 are needed to attend. With her Uncle Kenny in front of them, he led them to District 12’s reaping place where thousands of people are standing at the expanse of land only for the yearly event.</p><p> </p><p>Children, teenagers, and adults are facing the ship she saw just hours ago. There is a stage, and a  massive screen. She remembered it. It was used with a projector that plays the Capital’s boring message of how vital the Games was, and she almost memorized every word from the narrator. They lined up, when she and Historia separated. The males lined up on the other side. Her inquisitive eyes found Historia; she was already standing up on the female side. When a female guard got Mikasa’s drop of blood and confirmed her identity, she immediately walked towards where the females stood. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted around, finding Historia once again, and she realized she was far away. But she can see clearly how she was fiddling her skirt as she looked at the ground. Realizing she was scared, it didn’t take long until a bubbly voice suddenly erupted from the mic, contrasting to the dull, grey, and sullen atmosphere all around the area, and she frowned. Almost every year, this woman always appears in front of them. And she acts and looks crazy, too. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome! Welcome. Welcome to the 104th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman, who is absurdly dressed in a colorful maroon dress and her face painted ridiculously in white, was beaming at them as if they were ready to smile and be happy throughout this shitstorm. She doesn’t know her name, but judging she sported some thick glasses, has those weird notepad dangling in her neck all the time with a pen, makes her think she was some sort of an odd mixture of a bookworm and an odd fashionista.</p><p> </p><p>After some short beaming words left from her lips, the video message was now played on the screen. Mikasa muttered the same words every year as she turned to look at Eren, who was on the other side, discreetly chuckling as she snickered back.</p><p> </p><p>As the video ended, the ridiculous, weird woman spoke up with her bubbly voice once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, unto the reaping! Ah, my favorite! Well, ladies first!” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa drew her breath, not wanting to hear the sound of the paper on the raffle ball as the woman picked one, and smiling, she spoke the chosen one.</p><p> </p><p>“Historia Arlert! Come on, dear! Up you go!” </p><p> </p><p>Her world became dull and senseless as she heard Historia’s name. She felt something akin to protectiveness the way Historia silently looked at the ground, her blue ocean eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet. Not moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p><em> No… Not Historia, please… Not her. Not when she lost Armin… Oh, sweet Historia. Why? She couldn’t lose her… she made a promise to Armin… </em>She panicked; her eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is it always her loved ones? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her instincts got the better of her, and she raised her hand quickly even though it trembled in fear. The emcee or the woman on the stage immediately noticed her. All eyes are now on Mikasa as she says these words, her energy leaving her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteer as tribute!” she exclaimed, and immediately ran towards Historia, whose eyes are wide and mouth agape, tears flowing in her eyes. She crouched down and looked at her face, smiling sadly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay… it’s okay Hissy, please, don’t cry…” she pleaded. The Military Police, dressed in white robotic suits, held both of her arms as they both forced her to come up to the stage. She stood there, as her hands were now shivering in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe we have a volunteer! What a nice turn of events, is it right?” the woman asked the crowd, who were silent and unblinking. Mikasa could see everyone looking at her in pity… and it irked her.</p><p> </p><p>Historia was speechless as Eren finally came up to her, and he reluctantly dragged her away from the guards who were holding her back from running towards Mikasa up on the stage. Historia was crying loudly, and she screamed for her name. </p><p> </p><p>“No! No! Mikasa, don’t! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>From where Mikasa stood, she could see the fear in her Historia’s eyes… yet her senses were dull. Blank even. Her emotions are all about protecting Historia and Eren at all costs. They wouldn’t die… <em> Not right now… Not when she’s living. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name dear?” the woman turned to look at her, and she quietly answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa Ackerman.” Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw Uncle Kenny’s serious gaze towards her. She couldn’t cry; she didn’t want to. What would her uncle say? Will he scold her for being a brat for acting upon her own?</p><p> </p><p>Her mind dazed off, leaving her mind preoccupied with her thoughts about protecting Historia and Eren. She couldn’t hear the woman’s bubbly voice for the second reaping meant for her partner. A boy. A partner that she needed to cooperate with. She could probably kill her partner even though they are in the same district just to win and live.</p><p> </p><p>“... Levi Ackerman! Another Ackerman, I see… isn’t it exciting?! Now come up! Come along!” her eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>The surname ringed on her ears as she felt all of the eyes are on her and him. Having the same surname wasn’t a hindrance in this district since everyone here has some sort of genetic familiarity because Shiganshina is a closed-off community. Maybe her great grandparents… or someone from the Great War married someone, and then another family tree became separated. Since the surname was only known here in Shiganshina, he was probably an heir of another clan branch.</p><p> </p><p>The Ackermans, however, is another foreign name. Long extinct, long gone. She never heard others having the same surname other than her and Uncle Kenny. The said guy named Levi quietly walked towards the stage as his eyes also maintained the same devoid glumness as hers. Impassive and blank. A scowl painted on his face. He has the same height as her, but incredibly shorter than males his age, probably due to the lack of sunlight. The young man’s hair was black as night, almost similar to hers, but not the Oriental onyx black that differentiate her from the others. He sported an undercut as his bangs covered both sides of his aristocratic youthful pretty face— which suited him. He was quite comely and pale too. His Alabaster skin contrasted his hair and dark blue steely eyes, she noticed. His white shirt hid the muscles that his figure is prominent with, and he was almost a mirror to her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Except… he’s an enigma. A mystery. Why hasn’t she met him yet? Where did he live? Those thoughts are boggling her mind the moment she sees him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone was silent as they were both ushered inside the plane hastily after the woman’s bubbly comments into the unmoving, silent audience. Mikasa didn’t look back; if she did, she’d run away to the forest, never coming back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and she saw Historia crying, She got up from her seat and ran to hug her inside the room she was currently sitting in, still waiting for the train to pick them up. Her ocean-blue eyes are full of tears as if the water from the ocean was falling to her cheeks. <em> The ocean… </em> she couldn’t remember where she heard that word. Armin, Historia’s brother, has the same eyes too…</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mikasa… I couldn’t lose you after what happened to Armin… Please…”</p><p> </p><p>She remembered now. Her hazy mind is forgetting her memories from years ago. Her sweet friend, <em> Armin… </em> was reaped and chosen to compete and died in that arena. Memories are now piling up in her mind as her tears fell, and she hugged Historia closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll live… I promise… I’ll come back to both of you…” Mikasa muttered as she removed the tears falling from Historia’s eyes with both of her thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to hunt, you know how to kill… I believe in you...” Historia sobbed, and Mikasa’s heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll live… Hissy. I’ll come back. I promise…” Mikasa softly cupped Historia’s cheek and removed the tears from her delicate cheeks. Historia pulled away, and she held something in her hand. It was a pin; the wings are decorated by two different colored feathers on each side. White and army green. Historia muttered, looking at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this with you… I know you gave it to me a while ago but it’ll keep you safe.” Mikasa smiled at her, and Mikasa softly ruffled her hair. “Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>Historia managed to smile, but then the door opened, and the guards immediately held Historia and dragged her outside. Mikasa tried to stop them, but it was too late. The door closed, and she slowly sat back on the chair, her emotions at a frantic pace. The door opened again, this time… she saw Eren.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and embraced him, feeling her heartbeat quicken frantically at the sight of Eren crying also. He never cried… he was always the happy, energetic one, always making her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…” she pulled away as she tiptoed and cupped both sides of his cheeks. “...protect Historia at all costs. Don’t leave her alone… Please she needs you. Take care of your mother, okay? Also please look after Uncle Kenny.”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly nodded, his emerald eyes still betraying some tears. Mikasa smiled a little bit as Eren muttered something, his eyes not leaving her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Please win… and come back to us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She tiptoed and kissed his forehead. “I’ll win for the both of you.” she paused, as Eren gave a smile, and held her hand, “For Armin.” she continued, her eyes not leaving his.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly picked up the pin from her palm and put it on her white dress. She looked down, looking at the pin resting above her heart, and Eren softly held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The Wings of Freedom… that’s what the pin means. It provides hope for us Mikasa, to see the world. The ocean, as Armin told us in his book. Don’t let that hope falter, okay?” he said, and she tearfully nodded. She was about to answer when the door opened, and the guards held Eren and forced him out of the room immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent once again inside the room, and she felt the events quickly playing in her brain. As if on cue, the door once again opened, and she saw her uncle. Uncle Kenny walked towards her, but she quickly stood up and hugged him close.</p><p> </p><p>The old man chuckled, “That was a heroic sacrifice you did there,” he playfully said. “Don’t forget what I taught you, brat.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled as her uncle hugged her back. Pulling away, she looked at him; a question was forming in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know… him?”</p><p> </p><p>He eventually knew who she’s talking about. Kenny sighed and looked away towards the window of the room. He was silent for a little while, but he replied, his voice surprisingly broken.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuchel. Kuchel’s son, my nephew. I’m not your relative, Mikasa. I’m just one of your father’s friends that he met on the mines. Long ago, our clan was important, but they are all gone because of the Great War. There are also some reasons my Grandfather told me that I can’t tell… We share the same surname but we are not related. That’s the reason your father and I became friends,” Mikasa stared at Kenny, eyes unblinking as he talked about his past. She never knew that he was his father’s close friend, not just a relative, but one of the extinct clan members he told her about.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa never knew anything about her uncle. She thought he was his father’s brother or cousin. But… she never thought that he was one from the descendants of the clan that is long gone, a line supposedly hailed from the War and survived.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny continued, huffing the cigarette on his mouth. “And your mother was someone I fell in love with, but your father became the one who won her heart. Meanwhile… Kuchel was living on the other side of the district. Never heard of her, until now... seeing her son in the flesh.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looks at her uncle, dumbfoundedly. This district is small and has a small population. <em> How could Kenny abandon his sister? </em>Kenny chuckled, turning to look at her faltered gaze as if he knows what’s going on in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think my nephew and my adoptive daughter would meet in a killing arena. Hell, this is what I’m not hoping for.” he turned to look at the door and walked towards it before the guards could force him out. He stopped and turned to look at her; his regretful eyes looked at her one last time.</p><p> </p><p>She just hoped she’ll come back and thank him for everything he’s done for her. Even though… <em> he’s not fit for a father, </em>he said before.</p><p> </p><p>But he was enough. And Kenny loved her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Levi… I’m sorry for not being there for him… I regret leaving her mother alone. Also… Mikasa, live. Your mother will be pissed off, you see. You know what to do with that word.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally came out, and she finally breathed, a breath she never thought she was holding. Fresh tears fell from her eyes the moment he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Kenny, Eren, Historia, Carla… <em>I’ll come back. Alive. Even if it means to kill them.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... the place is clean and very pristine! You have everything here for the next two days,” the woman, who she finally knew was Hanji, kept on talking about the train’s exclusive facilities. Mikasa widened her eyes, looking at the new furniture and the food on the table. It was a massive contrast to the luxury she saw in Shiganshina and anywhere else in that godforsaken district. It was a new, unfamiliar sight to Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p><em> Different, </em> as she knew nothing about the outside world from her slums of a district. The walls are polished and shiny, which is by far the cleanest place she’s ever been into. The furniture was all silver, gold, and everything in between. There are fresh flowers in the vases on the wooden table, and it was surprisingly: neat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The compartment is supposedly called the dining area, with few chairs facing a flat-screen tv. The windows are small, but Mikasa could see how it was moving.</p><p> </p><p>The train traveled so fast that she couldn’t even feel that it was moving to a hyperspeed. She and Levi reluctantly sat on two different chairs as she turned to look outside. It was raining, but it added the light glumness of the ever hyper Hanji. </p><p> </p><p>Levi, on the other hand, surveyed the place blankly. There was no emotion evident on his face that she could actually see. But like her, he was curious.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Your mentor, Pixis will be here later… get to know each other, please?” Hanji said as she gave a smile and hurriedly walked out of the door towards the next compartment.</p><p> </p><p>Silence overwhelms them both, as they had nothing to even talk about. Mikasa felt so awkward with him, remembering Kenny’s words earlier. The favor he told her about made her look at him as she carefully processed some words to mutter, enough for him to hear and start a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>But he spoke; first, his deep husky voice ringed in her ears. “Is she your sister?” </p><p> </p><p>She was taken aback by his question as she gulped. <em> He means Historia… </em> she thought. Looking away towards the windows, she replied. </p><p> </p><p>“No… she was my childhood friend.”</p><p> </p><p>He was silent again as Mikasa stared at the scenery outside the moving train. It was still in some forest, probably the one she always went into.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Armin Arlert’s sister, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you know about him?” she asked, but she mentally noted that Armin joined the Games. But Levi raised a brow, and looked at her impassively, eyes in its usual boredom stare.</p><p> </p><p>“He was killed at the Games 2 years ago. Bet you remembered it clearly as day.” he replied, and she shuddered. The gruesome memories came back, so she darted her eyes away from him once again.</p><p> </p><p>The words Kenny told her before coming back here comes back again, as she sighed. The compartment is too quiet… and she needs to say something about his Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know something about your uncle?” Mikasa promptly said, and Levi stared at her, not saying anything. She noticed his stoic features soften a little bit, but only if you look closely into his comely face…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh. So… Levi doesn’t know about her Uncle Kenny then... </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her thoughts dissipated when someone came inside the compartment. It was an old man, and he was bald. Probably in his 60s, but he was drunk. He has a white mustache adorning his lined, wrinkled face. He hovered over the food table as he picked some food, putting it on a plate, and he immediately came out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Hanji suddenly arrived, and she was smiling in a bubbly way, making Mikasa think about the woman’s mental state. After all, she saw the woman every year being bubbly and loud above the stage with silent men and women beneath as her audience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is she bothered by it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your mentor, Dot Pixis just woke up! Don’t talk to him yet, kids.” she enthusiastically said to both of them while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Levi clench his teeth, angrily, “We are not kids, you crazy four-eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Hanji grinned, looking at them in amusement. She thought she was really weird… now Mikasa could believe she has some mental disorder how her mood changes amidst the gloomy atmosphere. But maybe it is just her usual attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you are 16. Still teens…” she muttered enough for them to hear and brusquely turned to walk away, but their mentor, named Pixis, came inside, and Hanji beamed at his drunken state before stepping outside, probably to the other compartment.</p><p> </p><p>Pixis was an old man. Not very frail, but he was still walking like he’s a young man and drinking like the liquor was his water. He eyed both of them as a sigh escaped his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I would see Ackermans alive in ages, two in fact.” he slurred, and they are both surprised. Mikasa looked at him inquisitively as Pixis took a sip of his liquor glass and sat in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked, and the old man chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while… you see. Everyone is probably frightened by the both of you and will try to hunt you firsthand on the Games. I suggest you kill them first.” he said nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>Levi clenches his jaw and glares at their own mentor, clearly annoyed by the vogue comment about them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck this old man is saying? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it about our surname or is there something else we need to fucking know, old man?” Levi grumbled and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>Pyxis eyed him, or both of them now curiously. His lips curled in amusement as he sat comfortably on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your blood… they are meant for killing. Hunting. And that makes the both of you the ultimate prey in the Games and the Capital. Everyone’s eyes are on you both, whether you’ll be killed or not… and they wanted a show.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s eyes widened. Her blood? Hunting? Killing? What does this all mean? She wanted to ask more questions… surely Pixis’ old age can tell them more about their bloodline. She opened her mouth, but Levi beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What about our blood? What do they want from us?” he asked, his voice faltering into a quiet whisper as his stoic face betrayed some emotion. Whether it was fear or rage, she couldn’t pinpoint it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The old man seriously looks at them. His eyes began to show weakness, but it held firm against both of them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You two are hunted. Meant to be killed. All of your relatives, and descendants are killed by the Capital. The King wanted to exterminate your clan and bloodline. He wanted the walls to be clear and pure, no signs in any of your existence,” he answered, voice unfaltering. Mikasa drew her breath, remembering the memories she had with her family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why does her Uncle Kenny didn’t tell her this? That they are being exterminated? That they are killed just because of their blood? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pixis continued, looking away towards the windows. “The walls have served as the protection of Eldians from the outside world ever since the Great War. And Ackermans served as the liege killers, who fought for the war for the King long ago. The clan is their sword and shield. Their loyalty is famed throughout the war. But… when the war is lost, so does the Head of the clan’s loyalty to the King. As a result, the King exterminated the clan, built the walls, and established the Games to avoid the wars inside from happening. And the districts are created for the Capital’s wealth and purpose. Gods, it was a century ago already…”</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfed them as her heart sank. All this time… everything she has known about the walls… it’s because of that war. How could this even be even possible? If Pixis didn’t tell them the truth, how ignorant could she be? She doesn’t want to be killed in cold blood, probably the same with Levi. And the fear of the extinction of their bloodline made her shiver in fear. No… <em> she wanted to live. </em></p><p> </p><p>She’ll do anything to protect Eren, Historia and her loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>The old man huffed and took a sip from his glass. “This is not disclosed information,” he paused. “Everyone knows about that, except those who do not go to a school. There is no school in District 12, so it makes sense. Just a daycare and some literate women teaching you how to read, write, and sing.”</p><p> </p><p>Her blood boiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the place is also filthy,” Levi comments glumly as he leaned his back into the chair, and Pixis chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“The Victor’s village is clean. I’m the only one living there though.” he stood up and looked at them before walking away. “Let’s talk later. I’ll rest in my room. You two also, cherish this luxury as if it’s your last.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pixis left them in their seats, and silence engulfed them both once again. Eventually, Levi stood up, but she called him. She wanted to talk more, about their blood, about everything else. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn around to look at her and answered, “Sleep, taking a rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi came out of the compartment quietly as Pixis’ words rang in her head. In a week… she’ll probably die. In a week, she’ll probably kill someone. In a week… maybe her life would change. In a week… probably Levi will die. And it <em>scared </em>her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky outside the train is now dark as they are all seated on a long, wooden table, which Hanji flexes as an item of rare wood furniture from a tree called Mahogany. They are eating silently, and her clothes are now different as some servants washed her up in the bathroom. They insisted on taking care of the bath, maybe not the same with Levi since he's a man whether they like it or not. And knowing him, they probably walked away before insisting that they'll help him take a bath.</p><p> </p><p>He was scary, and Mikasa feared her life if ever she was hunted by him in the Arena...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She ate the beefsteak, as she savored the meaty taste she missed. It's been a year since she ate some meat, and it was always a deer or something from the hunt she comfortably shared with the Jaeger family, her uncle, and the Reiss family. She wonders how they are doing right now… if Eren managed to calm down Historia… or did they eat already…</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa! Dear… you're staring at your food," Hanji cut her off from her reverie as she lost her appetite. Putting a handkerchief on her mouth, she stood up and silently walked away towards her room. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to vomit. Everything made her sick; even the taste of the beef made her sick. She'll kill humans, her own kind, as if she was a hunter once again to those innocent lives she'll destroy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just because of these sick games. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bed, she hugged her knees closer to her chest while staring at the wide screen in the right side of her bed, looking like the familiar forest where she loves to hunt. She longed for the meadow where she once played, like the garden which her mother always tends to and where she could smell the fresh flowers' scent. Her dad comes back from hunts every weekend and every day from mining. Before everything… before her father was killed in the coal mine, and her mother in cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>Before, she didn't know the reason why. All she knew that her mother was to be sold in a brothel, maybe to sell her off towards Mitras. And then, her Uncle Kenny arrived and killed the men who killed her mother, and she felt her world changed right after. It is also the first time Mikasa saw her uncle like that… too agile, too quick, and brutal with how he killed them as she stared. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa felt as if everything was slow. The moment she saw her mother die and Kenny appeared, almost on cue, it made her clutch the knife she was holding. She remembered the three men that day, and she killed one that almost stabbed her uncle behind his back as he was still killing the other one.</p><p> </p><p>As if there is power emerging from her body, and like her uncle, she was now quick, agile, and she quickly killed that man twice her size with a kitchen knife. After that… her world turned upside down.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she pressed the button on the remote to change the scene. It was now the meadow, a house, and a bed of flowers. Hugging her knees close, she sobbed. She cried for her parents, for leaving Historia and Eren behind. For herself. She wanted to be selfish, but she can't. She couldn't. She owes her life to them.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed as she laid on the soft bed, one who's different than the bed back home. She let the sleep take over her and for the first time; there are no nightmares due to her grief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day was a blur, she noted. Levi and Mikasa talked with Pixis, or rather, Pixis talked to them attentively about strategies and stuff about the Games. They ate, took a nap, and looked outside the windows of the train. The day was fast, and here she was on her bed once again. It was now midnight, and tomorrow, they will arrive in Mitras. She wanted to sleep, but her insomnia got ahead of her, so she stood up and walked towards the so-called living room compartment. She sat in one of the chairs and held the remote to turn on the television. She saw the host, a weirdly male counterpart of Hanji <em> (probably her twin) </em>, talking about last year's Games while showing a clip. The way they spoke about the winner's victorious end was making her throw up. They treat the participants as pigs meant to be butchered and kill each other for the sake of a gruesome show.</p><p> </p><p><em> "... District 12 has it's first volunteer, isn't that great? And an Ackerman too! The 104th Hunger Games will be exciting," </em> the host said excitedly as both of the commentators laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em> "16 year olds and well-bodied killers… let me see, who will be the winner if they remain at the last-" </em> she turned off the TV and shuddered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>The way they talked about her was as if she was a killing machine… Mikasa knew she did kill someone, once, purely because of instinct. But instead, the way they talk about her, about them both, including Levi, that they kill people ruthlessly. It sent shivers down her spine, so she hugged her knees closer to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She was too afraid… <em> yet </em>, why is she devoid of any emotions? </p><p> </p><p>"I heard what they are saying," she swiftly turned around and saw Levi walking towards her. He sat on the opposite chair, looking at the windows silently. </p><p> </p><p>"They wanted us to kill everyone. They wanted a show." Mikasa quietly said, voice faltering into a whisper.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi turned to look at her, his eyes are blank, devoid of any emotion. She couldn't read his mind as a scowl was permanently painted on his youthful face.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's give those fuckers a damn show," he grumbled. The moonlight hit his face, making his eyes silver than dark blue. It was tranquil, and she almost felt to see a different sight of him. His bangs are still framed around his face, and his stern eyes are staring outside as if he could clearly see a view. She momentarily looked away and sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Again, he was her mirror. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did Pixis tell you anything than kill everyone? I didn't listen earlier," she asked him and Levi shrugged, his elbows hitting both sides of the chair, and sat lazily.</p><p> </p><p>"He said when we arrive in the Cornucopia let's run away and hide." she was startled and looked at him in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa didn't expect a response, as if she heard him talk for the first time since they met. He was usually stoic, gloomy, and that scowl on his face maintained a dark, scary aura around him. Listening to Pixis was different; he just asked two further, relevant questions, and Pixis did all the talking for both of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As if she was no different.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's a trap, right?" her voice was small, almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Levi stood up and turned to walk away towards his room without any words. He left her again. Mikasa wanted to talk to him, about anything. It turns out her partner is an introvert, that’s <em> why </em>. She just shrugged off her thoughts and hugged her knees closer to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to sleep alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The morning came, and she was dressed up to the dress she wore on the reaping two days ago. She opened the door towards the so-called dining room compartment where she sat the whole night before coming back to her room when her legs were numb, and finally slept.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa saw Pixis attentively talking to Levi, but the young man was not listening to him either. His impassive face betrayed no emotion as he ate his breakfast with a teacup weirdly placed in his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji was writing something and muttering to herself, but she didn’t pay any mind to the odd woman as she walked towards the table where Levi and their old mentor sat.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lady Ackerman finally woke up! Sit, child. Join us for breakfast,” Pixis amusedly said as she sat beside Levi, who, by the way, already finished his breakfast. He was sipping his tea, the drink she noticed that he fancied for the last 2 days.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The servants offered her breakfast, and she ate silently. </p><p> </p><p>“Now… in getting Sponsors, you both needed to impress them. Impress those pigs and when they eye you as a possible Victor, then the both of you can get some help. It’s a life and death situation—”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the best way to get killed?” Levi asked, his baritone voice unwavering. She stopped eating and looked at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Pyxis chuckled, making her frown by his playfulness to answer a serious question. </p><p> </p><p>“Simple. Let them play you in their favor, and you’ll be dead due to the so-called natural causes, which is a controlled one,” he paused, pondering another response. “But the best way to get you both killed is when those people will like you, mystified by the both of you. They hunt you first. Also, having people to like you can get you sponsors, of course.” he continued, and she nodded silently. Mikasa eyed the window that was facing them when she noticed it was different. The landscape outside the train changed dramatically as she saw tall different buildings, and it was obviously very different from Shiganshina. The tall towers loomed over them as they passed by, towards the station where they’ll go out.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji stood up from her seat and beamed at them cheerfully, her glasses shining like her eyes as the sunlight hit her face.“We’re here at last! Welcome to Mitras, the Capital of Paradis!” </p><p> </p><p>She finally finished her breakfast and saw thousands of people outside the train, obviously waiting for them to arrive. Levi didn’t flinch; he just sat on his seat silently. He, too, didn’t like the commotion they are having. Pixis chuckled. “I assume you don’t want the attention?” he asked, and when they both didn’t answer, he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just pretend you two are a mystery then. Let them think about the two of you without spilling anything about your prowess,” Pixis paused for a second before looking at Levi, who was obviously uncomfortable by the scene. “... and that’s one of the ways for the quick death you wanted, lad.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So what can you tell me about this year’s fresh set of Tributes, Erwin?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin hummed in response, “This is a very interesting mix. This year, we have the two infamous Ackermans joining the Games, and one who is a volunteer at that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hanji’s own eccentric twin brother, the host, Hange, beamed as a response. “Yes, the Capital is truly looking forward to seeing their bloodline exterminated in the Games! Right, Erwin?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The icy blue-eyed, blonde-haired man reluctantly responded after a few seconds, as if he was calculating the next words he would say. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes… we’ll see.” his eyes glinted, smirking at the audience as they all cheered in response. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo..... here i am again, posting some stuff. And as I said in my Tumblr, I decided to post this since we are nearing January and this fic is still stuck on my drafts. I just want to release it and be done with it, but it’ll have a long time for the next updates since the chaps are longer and more detailed than the other AUs I’ve written hehe.</p><p>This AU is a crossover from the original Hunger Games movies and books, but it is located in Paradis. Just imagine the vast lands of Wall Maria and Rose are divided by the outer districts hihi.</p><p>Please do comment your thoughts! I’ll be updating this soon since I have another active on-going story that I will be frequently update since it’s much more shorter lmao.</p><p>Ily and stay safe everyone! Advance Happy New Year! 🎊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chariot Parade and 1st Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and Mikasa Ackerman were shown into the eyes of the public as Tributes in the Chariot Parade, and the 1st Training now began.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This AU is draining my creative juices away, so please leave a review and a comment to let me know your thoughts below! It will help me a lot. Thank you! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>CHAPTER TWO </b><strike>|</strike> The Chariot Parade and 1st Training</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE PREPARATION OF THE CHARIOT RIDE</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa silently detested Mitras with all her might. She curses their crazy looks, their own lifestyle, and the way the cost of their clothes could entirely feed those hungry children back in her district. She hated everything in this place, even the air she was breathing, and she silently prayed for the Gods or, if any damn Gods were watching her, to drain it from her lungs. It was obviously a cash grab, these Games that are held every year since a century ago like a crazy masquerade of narcissistic people only minding themselves. People marched all over the streets like it's a fashion show, adorning their ridiculous outfits like they own the place and even their resources. And for Mikasa, they fucking look like clowns. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered how they even look at her like she was some kind of pig meant to be butchered at that fucking pig pen called an Arena. But she stayed painfully silent until she was ushered to a place where some servants obviously from the Capital made her look pretty, pristine, and spotless. They scrubbed her body, removed some dirt, and even cut her fingernails. They even fixed her eyebrows meticulously and used some kind of wax on her legs that made her clench in pain. They examined her teeth and brushed them to pure perfection. It was such a gut-wrenching 4 hours of her life, and the way those servants look at her body if there is a damn freaking way she could morph a knife in her hands, she wanted to kill them first— brutally and excruciatingly, just like the way these freaks treated the people outside their bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Laying on the bed, she was suddenly welcomed by a man who was kindly smiling at her. The way he clothed himself isn't the same as the people on Mitras, and she felt sudden happiness from the observation. His hair was a natural shade of light brown, in an undercut— nothing like the ridiculous hairstyles that the Mitras residents were sporting on the streets. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jean, I will be your costume designer— for District 12, I mean…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, almost shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa thinks he was cute, but in an adorable way. Maybe… he's just shy with girls? She doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa smiled back, "It's okay… When is it starting?" Finally, sitting on the bed, she fixed her posture to look at him clearly.</p><p> </p><p>The man named Jean just gave a lopsided grin and sat beside her on the bed, "The next 2 hours, I think." he paused and glanced at the entrance, while a sigh escaped his lips. "Don't mind them, I'll make you beautiful, Mikasa."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa didn't mind how carefree she was with him but just smiled back respectfully at the young man, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your job," she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes," he mused. "But it's a rare thing to meet someone as beautiful as you in the Games." </p><p> </p><p>She looked away, albeit forcefully, from his incredulous stare. Mikasa doesn't take compliments seriously; she just accepts them when someone genuinely cares about her, and a stranger like Jean is the first time she received one other than Carla, Historia, or Eren. Aside from the fact that she is someone feared in the Capital, as Pixis said, it was a foreign exchange that made her somewhat happy.</p><p> </p><p>She whispers, "Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Jean just grinned and stood up. "Well," he looks up and down at her figure on the bed, his eyes glinting in some sort of mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone like you shouldn't be dressed up in a stupid costume just like the others," he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa mused back, "I hope you'll do a fine job."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> It was a mess, </em> Mikasa noted as she looks at everyone in the lobby being tended upon by their specific stylists. Just like her, she was dressed up like a doll— but not a toy; it was Jean's idea to incorporate Shiganshina's local source of income like coal and wood. Around them, there are large metal chariots for the tributes to stand with and presented to the audience to Mitras' city grounds full of people. And well, it was designed to be on par with their costumes. Jean also explained to them earlier that this could make them gain Sponsors; that's why they needed to impress those fuckers and be done with it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi stood beside her, gloomy and glowering over anything else he finds musty and unhygienic like a hawk. She discovered that the guy hated anything dirty, filthy, and unsanitary that he grimaces just for the foul odor of the lobby full of bodies just a while ago. It's not that even deep— but Mikasa kind of enjoys the irony that he has some serious problem of uncleanliness when District 12 is an incredibly grimy land of shit. </p><p> </p><p>He was dressed up similarly, just like her, the same costume, but it was for men and sculptured for his ridiculously toned body. He was <em> very </em> muscular in contrast to his height, she noticed. His costume highlights his biceps, pectorals, and triceps like he was some sort of sculpted God from time-knows-what. Mikasa almost googled at his body, like a gushing maiden of some kind of fairytale. She inwardly wants to slap herself with her indecent thoughts, but as always, she just masked it off with her usual bored gaze.</p><p> </p><p>His comely face didn't help his perfect fit either. His immaculate parted bangs in a clean undercut that is almost peculiar for the people in Mitras, his raven hair practically similar to her, made him more attractive. His small lips and glowering silver-blue eyes made Levi the perfect look of a prince and a villain. Levi is undoubtedly a comely man, and with a face like that, how come every human in District 12 didn't see him? Like he was some sort of an enigma, a force to be reckoned with despite his stature? The people in Mitras probably wanted to fuck him already, but Mikasa wanted to explicitly shrug her thoughts about the matter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I want you both to know that this," he gestured their backs, looking at them inquisitively. "is just fake flames. Show them what the Ackermans look like in what your fire feels like," Jean literally hyped them up, with a large cheering smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>But the two of them just stared at him impassively, without any emotion to muster. Mikasa knew that Levi wanted to go anywhere else— but not here. He hates all this crazy fiasco, and the moment the organizer called their teams up to be ready, everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>1, 2, 3.</p><p> </p><p>Jean looks at her with a severe gaze, "Don't be afraid."</p><p> </p><p>She replied curtly, eyes piercing through Jean. "I'm not afraid."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Third Person’s Point of View |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE CHARIOT RIDE</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was celebrating like it was some sort of a ghastly charade, meant to be a festivity of lunatics for those who resided in the Capital, and it was driving everyone crazy— even the tributes themselves. Nobles, high-class pigs are on the top of the seats overlooking the whole parade like it was some sort of extravaganza for their affluent asses. At the very middle on the top of the tall building that views the entire show in the middle of Mitras, King Fritz sits comfortably on the chair while watching the spectacle with a dull look. <em> As always. </em></p><p> </p><p>"The crowd is pretty amazing today! Don't you think, Furlan?" Hange excitedly pointed on the screen, knowing millions of people are watching all around Paradis just to see who are the new Tributes.</p><p> </p><p>Furlan grinned enthusiastically, "Oh yes! Hundreds of thousands— probably half a million, cramming in these seats! Just to take a glimpse of our most awaited Tributes, live!"</p><p> </p><p>Hange smirked, "Right!" he gave another boisterous laugh. "And the Sponsors are going to see the Tributes fully this time, in person!"</p><p> </p><p>Furlan gave a smile to the audience, "The importance of this moment is really unforgettable for our Tributes."</p><p> </p><p>Erwin looks at the screen on the control room, eyeing King Fritz as he counts the seconds before pointing at the controllers around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone cheer," he ordered as he tapped his wristwatch. </p><p> </p><p>"One… two… three…"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered accordingly as the Tributes finally appeared on the road. They are all riding the chariots, standing upright as the spectators and audience alike googled upon them like hawks. They all cheered each district, especially District 1 and 2, which is undoubtedly famous in the Capital given their history of winning the Games.</p><p> </p><p>Hange beamed, "Look at these magnificent costumes! The stylists really outdo their skills from last year!" </p><p> </p><p>Furlan giggled, "Right! So let us see… oh," he paused and pointed at the last chariot with the look of awe and shock on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The District 12. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the fire! The devils of District 12 didn't come to play!" Furlan cheered, and everyone turned their heads towards Levi and Mikasa's chariot, now engulfed in fire while they both stood still.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was perplexed by the attention that everyone has on them both and stood upright. Her eyes widened when a drone moved towards her, and her face showed up on the large screens. Her eyes squinted in curiosity when suddenly Levi held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him, "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "Pixis told me. Just fucking follow." </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she relaxed in his grasp, and he held their hands together upward, and everyone cheered louder at them, eyes focused on both of them now because of the fire that just appeared on their backs that engulfed them. She mustered a small smile— only for them to know she was not the killer they knew and managed to give a wave to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>She needs to follow what Pixis said, though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gain Sponsors to stay the fuck alive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hange praised their forced gesture, "This is what I'm talking for!" he grinned, "This year is going to be fucking lit! Look at them, the proud Ackermans of District 12!"</p><p> </p><p>Furlan replied back excitedly, "We will certainly be keeping an eye on these gorgeous killers!"</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, King Fritz sat on his chair upright; his eyes focused on the two Ackermans that garnered attention from the crowd at the moment. He smirked momentarily at the scene that bewildered everyone in awe and shock, knowing too well about their blood's ancestry. As a smirk was painted to his ever bored face, the chariots neared the podium, and he heard Erwin talking in his earpiece from the control room.</p><p> </p><p>"... and we're ready. Your Majesty, King Fritz, you're live."</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, and everyone seated, as the chariots halted. The fire burning behind Mikasa and Levi disappeared, and the music cue stopped. Their hands moved away quickly from each other in an instant, and Mikasa stood upright, looking up to the King himself. The crowd's attention was now directed at the King, and they all seated.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, welcome." he eyed everyone. "Tributes, we welcome you to Mitras. We do salute your sacrifice and courage to participate in this year's Games." </p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered back, and a small smirk made its way to his lips as his eyes directed to the District 12 Tributes. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa's eyes pierced through him, including Levi. But Levi looked away, unseemlily bored now at the fiasco. But she didn't look elsewhere and continued to glare at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> I swear, if I can, I'll kill everyone here. </em>Mikasa thought absentmindedly as she inwardly gritted her teeth in anger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And I wish you…" he trailed off and looked away from Mikasa's piercing gaze, seemingly unaffected. "Happy 104th Hunger Games to Paradis, and may the odds be ever in your favor." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>AFTERMATH</p><p> </p><p>_<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well! Well! Well! That was amazing! All eyes are literally on us now!" Hanji gushed when they both stepped out of the carriage with Jean and his assistants, who are seemingly kind, not like the other ones she encountered hours before. Feeling relaxed, she gave a grateful smile to Hanji. </p><p> </p><p>Pixis smiled at Jean, "You did outdid yourself today, Jean. Such a good job."</p><p> </p><p>Jean rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah. Thanks old man."</p><p> </p><p>Pixis nodded back, "I assume the flames went well, that was a show back there." he gave a grin, and Mikasa smiled back in response.</p><p> </p><p>She gushed, "Yes, the fake flames that Jean included in our costumes was amazing…" Turning her head a little, her voice trailed off when someone watched them, undoubtedly from District 1, which she doesn't even know who they are and their fucking names. They are snarling at them now, and she just defeatedly sighed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They wanted to really kill us, huh? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hanji and Pixis seemed to get the silence, so the odd woman just grabbed her arm, and together with the team, led them away from the onlookers away of the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>"I will show you your apartment, which both of you will stay in for two weeks," Hanji stated, as they are ushered inside the elevator of the tall building that will accommodate them soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess everyone took the bait. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa noted Levi's silence and noticed he was just looking inscrutable and blank just like before. His face showed no emotions, and she was skeptical if she wanted to start a conversation with him. Partnered with his dark costume, Levi is a freaking scary young man. Much more terrifying than she thought he would be. She wondered if he would be a goddamn merciless killer inside the Arena, and just the mere thought of him killing her is making her shiver in fear silently.</p><p> </p><p>Even killing him first hand inside will give her nightmares— if ever she'll keep herself alive and breathing after that fucked up Games, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting her mouth to stop from talking nonsense stuff with everyone around her, she just masked her doubts with the same expression she knew: expressionless, just like her companion on her side. When the elevator ringed, signaling for a stop, Hanji happily got out.</p><p> </p><p>"Now…" she hummed and opened two metal double doors in front like a kid opening her present on holiday. Mikasa muses, she was really a crazy woman. Much like her brother.</p><p> </p><p>She froze when Hanji opened the doors now, and Mikasa's eyes widened in amazement at the massive expanse of the place they will be staying in temporarily. She didn't expect it to be big… and luxurious as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji turned around. "Since both of you are from District 12, you will be living in the Penthouse! Isn't that great?" she rejoiced, her hands up in the air while giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa awkwardly smiled at her demeanor, which made Pixis chortle, and Jean, with his staff, grinning sheepishly. However, Levi was still not bothered with the commotion and just gazed inside the room in full scrutiny. His eyes just looked around, not because of curiosity, but probably he was freaking bored at the moment that he only bothered to look everywhere just for his eyes to roam.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa scowled at his quiet demeanor and looked away to follow Hanji inside as she toured them around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already 18 hundred hours when Mikasa situated herself comfortably inside her room, and it was far more enormous than what she accommodated in the train. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the bed, the mattress as soft as ever when it bounced back, making her giggle childishly. It was almost the <em> 'calm before the storm' </em> moment when everything will turn ghastly and gruesome after two weeks of their series of practice as a duo and a Tribute in the training area. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes squinted beside her bed when she saw the same large ass screen that showed different sceneries that helped her in the train going to Mitras yesterday and felt like if she showed that scene of a meadow and the trees she missed the most, she'd bawl her eyes out once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, she is much stronger than this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, not only she's homesick, alone, and culture-shocked to the core that she cannot even process everything that happened this day, it was a fucking understatement to her demise. Mikasa never felt out of place, being tracked to kill, also loathed to the point that everyone wants to kill her just because of her surname, especially the blood or genes that are now running in her veins. She cannot even fathom what Levi did even think when Pixis told them about their ancestry, and at the moment, she was literally fucked up at all this fiasco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they meant to be killed? Or are the odds not in their favor? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa slumped back on her bed, exhaustion tolling over her— physically and mentally. She wanted to care more about her companion, that grouchy ass man called Levi that shares her ancestry and surname and help him get over his demons too… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But basically, he was her new family. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the guy is as insufferable and discreet as ever, and she gave up. </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe the next day at their training, </em> she thought before closing her eyes. Images of Eren, Historia, and Armin in Shiganshina flashed in her mind, and a tear escaped her eye.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She would not give up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong> <em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>AFTERMATH</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was fucking restless to the point that he threw all his clothes on the floor while fucking contemplated again and again in his goddamn brain of what's happening in this freaking shitshow of a game of killing pigs. Running a hand through his hair stressfully, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he grumbled at the reckless behavior he did just seconds ago and fixed his clothes— or the what was left of it from his little house in Shiganshina. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was brain fucking his thoughts for the last 4 days now, from that goddamn freaky shitshow of a Reaping hosted by that shitty four eyes he continually loathed ever since he attended that fiasco and never stopped hating everything, especially this place. If only he could just kill everyone in this Capital of clowns with his supposed to be <em> 'killing' </em> skills, he'll fucking kill them all.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing the task of putting back his clothes into a large wardrobe enough for hundreds of clothes to be fit in, he noticed that it was a contrast to his own necessities. District 12 is a shithole, and every material stuff you'll be buying there is like selling your soul to die because it was so fucking expensive. He even just owned 4 shirts, 2 pairs of trousers, one pair of boots, and a brown vest he wore every day for the last 16 years he's been living. It is typical for a Shiganshina resident to be as impoverished as ever, without any penny to indulge themselves with the luxurious shit of things that the Mitras residents are overly obsessed with.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the couch, he leaned back his head to rest on the headrest and stared at the ceiling. There are many lights, making this room undoubtedly bright for his liking, but he didn't mind it. All this time, all this fucking time, he finally met <em> her </em>up close and not just stolen glances from the daycare when they are just kids or when he subtly saw her hunting in the forest when he walks towards the mines in the early dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa is goddamn here now. Fated to kill just like their ancestors and destined to die just like them. He was shocked when he saw her in the Reaping all those years ago when Armin Arlert, Historia's brother, was reaped to participate in the Games at just the ripe age of 14. Lucky for him, odds are in his favor, but that young blonde kid in the past, however, the odds did not favor him at that moment, which led him to his demise. </p><p> </p><p>That time, his eyes found Mikasa, looking flabbergasted and shocked— her eyes wanting to come out from the sockets of her skull at any moment because of the sudden news. But she stood still and helped Armin's younger sister, Historia, calm down, and just like that, she never saw the girl smiling and playing happily with her childhood friends he secretly knew. Sometimes, when he went hunting himself in the forest when he got older, he can see her going for the kills. But just like before, he didn't approach her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Because he was never accepted in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>An Ackerman like him never belonged to a place, and just like his father said before he was killed in the mines like Mikasa's father was, that he will need to hide his surname to the world— even from the Reaping and the Capital itself. His father succeeded in hiding himself, though, but he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now he bears the consequences. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mother died when he was 11 years old in a disease without a cure before becoming eligible for the Reaping. A year before that, his father was killed in a mining tragedy. Both of them are Ackermans in different branches of the family tree, in names and blood, and killed by other means of dying. </p><p> </p><p>And he was— alone.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Mikasa, his Uncle Kenny was there for her. Even if the man doesn't know that the one who banged his mother was his fellow blood relative, or even who he is and why he came to be living and survived in this fucked up world for 16 years, he doesn't mind.</p><p> </p><p><em> "An Ackerman alone in the world is a terrible thing." </em> His father would say, but he was gone. Just like his mother, she too was gone.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't expect to see that Mikasa will also be gone— soon.</p><p> </p><p>And probably him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi's left arm made its way towards his face, covering his eyes from the luminous glow from the lights up above the ceiling. An exhausted sigh, once again, escaped from his lips for the <em> nth </em> time this night. He closed his eyes shut, tired of overthinking for the past days and keeping his face blank for the sake of the facade he masked his face with.</p><p> </p><p>If only he can protect her and make her live, <em> he'll do it. Hells. </em></p><p> </p><p>Because he was already a lifeless piece of meat, just like the others that died in that god-forsaken district of Shiganshina. And he, too, will be dead soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already morning. </p><p> </p><p>He gradually opened his eyes and squinted it in-between as he adjusted to the brightness of the room he was in. The clock showed around 5 in the morning, meaning he will finally prepare for their first training.</p><p> </p><p>Levi hunched back on the sofa where he slept and let his body sink in the comfy duvet of where he sat. The sun-swept rays into the large glass windows, and even though it had curtains to protect it from the sun, it was no use.</p><p> </p><p>So he inevitably stood up and made his way to take a shower, and to be honest, Levi doesn't know how the fuck their shower stall works here.</p><p> </p><p>The goddamn buttons made him contemplate if he will shower or not, but he was stinky. He doesn't want to be an ass, so he gave up the thought of not showering and began to walk towards the bathroom anyway. The bathroom is fucking huge, and it was almost the same size as his house. It has a jacuzzi that fits 2-4 people and 2 showers with electric buttons to manually change the temperature and the water flow. The comfort room is on the other side, and it separates itself through a door.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his clothes off hastily, he took a bath with the water sprinkling quickly from the intense pressure of the showerhead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's fucking cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" he cursed and began to push the buttons up to the warmest temperature. He grimaced in disdain.</p><p> </p><p>"That was fucking freezing," he hissed and felt the water warm up slowly, and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why the fuck I'm such an ass? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Getting the soap from the soap dish that was put above the sink, he scrubbed himself and removed some dirt that clings to his body. He hates to be unhygienic and stinky, and it irks that he may need to stink for a while to survive in that damned Arena without hygiene. But as a resident of Shiganshina, he may as well be accustomed to the shithole of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Levi loathes dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Scrubbing himself clean, he showered again and massaged his hair with the shampoo that was provided. It was a shampoo specifically for men, he noted. It smells nice, though, although he needs to get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>As he further soaked himself, he finally turned off the shower after a while and put a towel around his waist after drying. Walking out of the shower stall, he halted when he saw himself in the vast mirror he was facing.</p><p> </p><p>His body was devoid of any scars, but it showed muscles he gained from working through poverty in District 12. As a miner himself, he let himself work to live. Everything he earned just for the sake of living and wake up to see the horrors of that district unfolding makes him want to die more. But here he was, ironically facing death after a week in this shithole of a Capital.</p><p> </p><p>But if he can, he'll live for her: just her, just Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>An exhausted sigh escaped his lips, and he came out of the bathroom to dress into the appropriate training costume to start the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE TRAINING</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Both of you, don't show them your skills yet. Lay low for a while, keep an eye on each one of them," Pixis stated when they finally stood in the living room, waiting for the hour they will be reckoned towards the Training Room. </p><p> </p><p>She was ready, and so was her companion, now blankly staring at the distance. As Pixis continued to talk, the doors opened, and Hanji stepped inside, seemingly clothed in a fashion that made her inwardly cringe.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji was— dressed in a Mitras' style of fashion that she ridiculed, and it was funny. She was in all pink and ruffles and odd in any way. Still, Mikasa stopped herself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my dears! It's time!" she gushed, and Mikasa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Mentally preparing herself for the challenge of what Pixis told them, her thoughts dwindled to her companion, that was seemingly quiet just like yesterday. She wanted to ask him anything or even start a conversation, but it's no use. She's not good with words anyway, although Mikasa knew that they would need to talk when it is right.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, her thoughts are all about the training and meeting the other Tributes face-to-face. Since they are not going to kill each other yet in their preparation, she'll have to restrain herself too.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping outside the room towards the elevator, she took a glance at Levi to see his eyes squint for a second and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance before going back to its blank expression.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well, for a change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In two weeks, 23 of you here will be dead," the instructor told them as Mikasa felt someone looking at her now, the one she caught snarling at them yesterday. She didn't mind it, already used to the glares they are giving ever since she stepped inside the Training Room with Levi.</p><p> </p><p>"One of you, luckily, will be alive. Depends on how you play and survive the next four days. All of this will help you in surviving inside, and the weapons will be provided there also. First, don't kill yourselves and start something shitty like a fight in this Training Room, got it? You have plenty of time for that in the Arena." the instructor continued monotonously as Mikasa's eyes darted around the other Tributes. A kid, seemingly younger than she was, about 13 years old, was smirking mischievously. The rest are teens, older and probably the same age as she was. </p><p> </p><p><em> This was an odd set of Tributes, </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She turned subtly at Levi, whose face devoid of any emotions— as always. <em> How lifeless is this guy?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"There are four compulsory exercises for all of you to learn, the rest will be individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills that you'll learn here." the female instructor continued, and Mikasa's eyes darted around at the other tributes again.</p><p> </p><p><em> These Tributes don't know how to fucking survive a shithole at all, based on their appearances. </em>Mikasa deadpanned silently.</p><p> </p><p>"All of you will grab a weapon, a sword— but most of you, just like the past Games, will die from natural causes," Mikasa flinched, remembering what killed Armin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those fucking natural causes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"10% from infection, 20% from dehydration and lack of skills to prevent this can easily kill you. The Spectators," the instructor looked up to the people who were seated above, overlooking the room. "...and the Sponsors will observe you so do your best. Let's start, now."</p><p> </p><p>The instructor walked away, now looking at them expectedly to show off their skills. As they all walked to each and every part of the training room, Mikasa and Levi just stood there— doing nothing but stare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What am I supposed to do now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But her feet betrayed her, now heading towards the weaponry as she touched each and one of them, feeling the metal and plastic altogether. It was a foreign touch, and Mikasa wanted to try a weapon. </p><p> </p><p>But she paused. Remembering what Pixis said, they will need to lay low and not show their abilities.</p><p> </p><p>So her hands retreated, and she immediately walked away, now heading to where they'll practice how to produce fire by sticks and stones— basically survival stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Picking two different stones to rub together for the friction and fixing the wood to burn, her eyes darted around as she stooped down to get her work begun. Letting her eyes dart around and see what's happening, she eyed each of the Tributes— especially from District 1 that she caught snarling yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Their posture is aggressive, especially the male who keeps on glaring at her. His blonde hair made him quite a looker, but she knew firsthand that he was a fucking jackass with the way he moves while cutting the dummies' heads using a knife. On the other hand, his blonde partner didn't seem to bother them or him as she just silently worked her way to train just like the others. Not knowing their names, she was quite regretful since she doesn't know the Tributes she'll watch out for.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa glanced away, catching the District 2 Tributes, now training also. Looking at a tall, brunette woman who was throwing knives with precision, she gulped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is not helping her at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted around, not focusing on her task now. Finding Levi isn't simple since the Training Room is enormous, and there are other types of areas that will help them sharpen their skills.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around and just focused on her task on hand, wanting to erase her thoughts about him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first day of training finished, and she saw Levi exiting the room hastily. Quickly catching up, she called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi," she muttered, and the guy turned around to face her.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he answered, and they stood in the hallway. All of the other Tributes are now exiting the Training Room, too, so he quickly dismissed her and walked fast.</p><p> </p><p>"W-we need to talk." she requested as she catches his pace.</p><p> </p><p>"About what exactly?" he grunted, and Mikasa held his arm quickly, and they both halted in their steps.</p><p> </p><p>"When we arrive at the apartment, let's talk." she retorted back, seemingly annoyed by his crude behavior. As the other Tributes eyed them both from a distance, Mikasa quickly walked away with Levi trailing at her steps, not wanting to gain further attention from their soon-to-be enemies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you please fucking talk to me Levi? What's your problem?" she spat as Mikasa quickly sat on the sofa of the living room they were sharing. Pixis and their team were not here now, so they have the place all by themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply; instead, he just strode towards his room, not giving a fuck. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and she stood up to walk towards his room. </p><p> </p><p>"Levi!" she fumed, his door now apparently slammed shut in front of her face. Slapping the door repeatedly to let her in, she called again.</p><p> </p><p>"Please… Levi, talk to me. We need to fucking talk! Damn it," she demanded but still didn't hear a response from him. Turning around as she sat on the floor with the door behind her, she held her knees closer to her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> What the hell is with this guy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why won't he talk to her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is there something… or something happened back in Shiganshina? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Countless questions are now all around her mind, bugging her to answer. She wanted to know more about Levi. But he keeps shutting her off like she was a nuisance. Mikasa hugged her knees closer, her head now put comfortably above her knees. </p><p> </p><p>"You know…" she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is pointless. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...I want to know more about you. About us, about our family. Uncle Kenny told me that you are his nephew, and… he cares about you." Mikasa murmured, her eyes starting to become glassy, but she didn't mind if her tears wanted to fall.</p><p> </p><p>All she knew that everything, everything will be over soon. Either of them will be dead or survive to win.</p><p> </p><p>Her father told her long ago that<em> 'an Ackerman alone in the world is a terrible thing,' </em> and she feared the worst if both of them would die. Especially Uncle Kenny will be alone with no one to take care of him back in Shiganshina.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa fought back her tears and finally stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi. Please. Talk to me. If you are ready, please." she pleaded and turned to look at the door now— waiting for it to open.</p><p> </p><p>But to no avail. Levi didn't respond back, and she just defeatedly walked away and strode back to her room. Slamming her door shut, Mikasa felt her tears streaming down her face; as her body slumped back to the back of the door, sitting on the floor once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong> <em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE TRAINING’S AFTERMATH</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could hear her steps walking away from his door now, his eyes slammed shut as he fought a way to let his emotions stop from taking the risk of talking to Mikasa. Putting an arm above his head as his body slouched on the sofa, Levi fought back his tears.</p><p> </p><p>He would not fucking cry. Hells, he's a grown-up teenager, and crying is fucking childish for him. At the same time, Levi wanted to bawl his eyes out because he keeps on shutting her off. </p><p> </p><p>Probably until the end of the training and when they arrive at the Arena, he'll still shut her off— as always.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, wanting to retake a shower to relieve his stress. But even that, he can't move his body to work. Levi was <em> tired. </em>Physically, since he trained all day long, but well, that fucking training is an easy pie for him even if he worked hard. But Mikasa's pestering and confrontation made him tire even more. He cannot face her yet— since he just can't. They'll be dead in the next two weeks, and why would he let himself attach to her? If anything, he wanted to keep his distance. Push her away as usual, and ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>So that she will never— never worry for him in case anything happened.</p><p> </p><p><em> "An Ackerman alone in the world is a terrible thing." </em> The quote itself keeps on flashing in his mind like some sort of a particular note that he needed to follow from his ancestors, but he paid no thought to the circumstances he'll be facing.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to keep her safe, even though the odds may not be ever in his favor when the time comes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Those are Career Tributes, the pairs you've seen in the training room. Quite skilled, and deadly they are," Pixis explained, and he just impassively drank his tea, his lips tasting the immaculate liquid that became his favorite when they got inside the train on the way to Mitras.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was unnervingly silent, eating her dinner stiffly beside him. He didn't turn to see her face, but she was obviously crying before coming here by the looks of it. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck, I just made this gloomy brat cry. </em>Levi silently cursed in his head, now regretting his actions.</p><p> </p><p>But it's for the better.</p><p> </p><p>"They are trained in a special academy, and they'll volunteer on the Reaping. Most of them are winners, you see." the older man continued, and Levi finally put down his teacup on the table with a clang. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up, he eyed no one as he walked back towards his room when Pixis called him, and he halted his steps.</p><p> </p><p>"You, young man. Let's talk later." he called, and Levi nodded before finally walking back, his thoughts flooding him with Mikasa crying— because of him.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his door shut, he sat on the bed and laid down. His body reacted all too well, and it made him relax on the soft mattress. All his life, he has no bed to lay upon. Just a chair to sleep for 3 hours, before working all day in the mines. He didn't mind the exhaustion, the aches of his muscles, his mental health, and everything that causes him to die just for the sake of him to breathe and live.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap. Though he tried to clear his thoughts of Mikasa crying just because of his selfishness, the images of her crying always flash through the darkness when he closed his eyes. So he opened his eyes instead and stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door, and he heard Pixis' voice reverberating from the outside. So he grudgingly stood up and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>"You must be tired, son. Let's talk about certain plans." he began, and the older man sat on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Levi followed him and sat on the adjacent sofa also. The old man held his hands, seemingly thinking about something before his eyes glinted.</p><p> </p><p>So he quickly blurted out his annoyance, "If this is all about your plans for us to fucking survive in that arena, say no more since I'll let Mikasa—" </p><p> </p><p>"No, no my son," Pixis cut him off, now sitting comfortably on the sofa, his head leaning back into the headrest.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you both to survive. Give them a show," Pixis added.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wanted to retort back when he continued talking, seemingly relaxed now.</p><p> </p><p>"I want the both of you to act as two star crossed lovers. A story that everyone will eat up here in Mitras. Two remaining Ackermans, lovers and soulmates, ending up dying? No, they will sympathize with the both of you." Pixis chuckled, looking expectedly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi's eyes widened.<em> Surely this fucking old man is jesting… </em></p><p> </p><p>"What— what the hell are you talking about?" he stuttered, and finally, the older man laughed more.</p><p> </p><p>"Aha! This is what I expect of you, my son. I know the way you look at her. You care for Mikasa. And I don't want to let this cause be wasted. It's either of you will die, one will live, or both of you ended up dying with a story that could let the light shine positively to your surnames as normal beings. Just like the rest of us," he stated, and Levi's jaw almost slacked off in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just what the hell is this old man thinking? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck— no, I can't. We can't do that. It's either me or her being a fucking Victor or us dying," his voice strangled, and his tense stature didn't help him either when he felt his body stiffly sitting now.</p><p> </p><p>No, Mikasa wouldn't want it. She'll hate him more for this… but what can he possibly do?</p><p> </p><p>Pixis stood up with a grin on his face, "The Interviews will be 2 weeks from now. You will still have an ample time to prepare, my son. Take my advice. Remember, this type of people living in the Capital wanted some show."</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards his door, Pixis chuckled. "Just don't ignore her right after. The Ackerman Lady is crying earlier." </p><p> </p><p>And he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sorted out his thoughts, wanting to fucking get out of place in annoyance. If he'll attempt to do what Pixis told him, Mikasa would probably fume in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Angry because he is ignoring her for almost 2 weeks, and now he'll confess in that fucked up shitty public interview that he loved her even though it's an act?</p><p> </p><p>Probably, she'll kill him first. Probably she will hate him more than now. But Levi wanted her safety, and they could gain Sponsors by doing that stunt that can basically save their lives inside the Arena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Especially her. This will make her more lovable as a woman… and they will love her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he'll take the chance. And hoping, hoping that his feelings— would not interfere in his plans.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you Pixis and your damn ancient mind," he grumbled and slumped back on the sofa defeatedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Third Person’s Point of View |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "So, Erwin. Is everything ready?" King Fritz asked the blonde-haired man, and he quickly replied back with a smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes your Majesty. The Arena is currently prepared at the moment, and I can—" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alter it," the King ordered, and Erwin's eyes widened in surprise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What do you mean, your Majesty?" he asked back, and the older man smirked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Titans," he sneered and eyed Erwin expectedly. "I want Titans. The one we fought long ago with Marley." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin retorted back, "But your Majesty, the Titans are long gone and—" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Our technology is far greater, and I want you to recreate those monsters. After all, we wanted to let humans kill each other right?" he added and gave another smirk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin defeatedly looked down and nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'll see to it that the alteration of the Arena will be done swiftly, as per your request, your Majesty."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> King Fritz jeered, "And by the way, 3d Maneuver Gears. Is the equipment still intact? I want the Ackermans to give a show." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin looked up; his mind flashed an idea that could help him make this Game unexpectedly in favor of the District 12 Tributes… towards his plan. He smiled kindly at the King, as his icy blue eyes glinted. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Of course, Your Majesty. Let them give us a show." </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhm, after a month of not updating, the second chapter is finally here! This took so long LOL since I’ve been draining my creative juices in writing AND I’ve been on a writer’s block phase at the moment, so bear with the wordiness and the way I write this chap like an ass 😂 </p><p>Thank you guys for waiting this chap to finally be published, and I hope you enjoyed this AU as much I enjoy writing it with my procrastination lmao</p><p>The next chap will up soon, probably early February! If you guys have watched the first movie of the Hunger Games, it is probably action packed but again, bear with me (since action is not literally my forte)</p><p>Stay safe, and Ily! 💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start of Dangers Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Mikasa fell sick, Levi unfolded an important piece of information. Meanwhile, their Training of the new weapons continued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is around 9k words. I will make sure to pass the 10k mark next, so be prepared ;)</p><p>Also, please do leave some comments and your thoughts below! I will probably consider them in the plot, since... yeah, I just love doing fanservice 😂</p><p>So without further ado, let’s get started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>CHAPTER THREE </b><strike>|</strike> The Start of Dangers Ahead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>AFTER THE DAY 1 TRAINING</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It was 3 am when Mikasa woke up, perspiration clinging to her forehead as her eyes widened in horror and hysteria. Grasping her knees closer to her chest, she put the blanket around her body as she sat on the bed— still startled and disturbed by the scenes shown in her dream, <em> no </em>, her nightmare. Visions like this usually foreseen great danger ahead, and Mikasa was afraid of her life. Frightened of the ones she cared about...</p><p> </p><p>She saw Armin die once again, also Eren &amp; Historia in danger…</p><p> </p><p>And surprisingly, Levi.</p><p> </p><p>He was dying when she screamed for his name in her vivid dream— but then she woke up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why would she dream about all of this?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at the large windows as the moon’s soft rays of light swept through the curtains, uncharacteristically bright and luminescent. Finally pacifying herself up, she stood up and came out of her room. Stepping towards the kitchen, she opened the fridge to drink a glass of cold water to clench her thirst and wake her up from the dream; no, again, it is technically a nightmare that she saw just minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Pouring a glass of cold water, she found out that it was too cold— probably turning into ice, but she didn’t care. Putting the water glass into her lips, she silently grimaced because of the cold, but it refreshed her dazy memories anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she finally processed everything. She was probably in danger...</p><p> </p><p>Putting the glass back on the counter with a soft sigh, she walked away to sit on the sofa in the living room. She turned the TV on and minimized the volume. The Hunger Games channel that appears when the Games are occurring immediately showed up on the TV screen, and she could see Hange, Hanji’s own twin brother explaining and introducing each Tribute. </p><p> </p><p>It was a recorded show, but it let her think about her opponents anyway. Hange introduced District 5 when she turned on the TV, and she inevitably missed the other 4 districts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, when she wanted to know those career tributes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“... Now in District 5, introducing Marlo Fraudenberg and Hitch Dreyse!”</p><p> </p><p>The short, light-haired woman was smiling on the 1:1 photo that was shown on the screen. She was slightly pretty, a bit smug, but nevertheless, not a worthy opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Hange didn’t state other information, though, just introduced them both and their names. Hitch’s partner, Marlo Fraudenberg, was shown on the screen after a few seconds. His black hair is in a ridiculously bowl cut, but she didn’t mind. His face showed determination, though, she admits.</p><p> </p><p>The next ones didn’t even matter to her now, as her eyes wanted to slam shut. District 6 Tributes Franz and Hannah didn’t look like anything peculiar, also the next one pair from District 7— which is Oluo and Petra, the former looking the oldest of them all even though he was just 18 years old. The bright, short, ginger-haired woman was smiling and kind, but her kindness irked her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just a feeling of doubt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From District 9, Mina and Thomas, just like the rest, didn’t even look skilled and different— and she feared for their lives. They all look like ordinary teenagers, kids who won the gates of death in that one lottery ball. If she couldn’t hunt and kill, how can she even survive?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is she going to be like the rest of them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, the Tributes from District 9 caught her eye. The young woman named Sasha Braus is the one she saw practicing the archery section yesterday, and she was a very good aimer. No, her skills in archery alone beat her. Mikasa was a skilled archer, but she feared the brunette’s skills— something that she couldn’t even deny.</p><p> </p><p>Her partner, though, the buzz cut boy, Connie Springer, who showed determination in his face, strangely looks like a typical teenager, much like the other ones. She didn’t mind him, and the next pair, District 11, was shown.</p><p> </p><p>The girl from District 11 was a child, and what she remembered, she’s the one who is smugly smirking when they were listening to the instructor yesterday. The young brunette named Gabi Braun was smirking on the screen, and the next one, Colt Grice, was a cheerful young man, currently smiling on his 1:1 picture. He was blonde and very much another one of those<em> ‘normal’ </em> teens her age.</p><p> </p><p>And then, she and Levi were next.</p><p> </p><p>“And last but not the least, the Tributes from District 12! Let me introduce you to Levi and Mikasa Ackerman!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s photo showed on the screen, as it showed his stats that are mostly blank and in a question mark. He was a stranger, but he was feared. His eyes showed no emotions, dull and hollow, just like how he dismissed her like she was not even relevant to him, to begin with. Levi’s eyes were piercing into her soul, and his photo alone could make their enemies run away and hide in the Arena. Blank, inscrutable, and <em> very much attractive. </em></p><p> </p><p>Cause she knew all too well that he would hunt them like animals- even with a face like that.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, her face appeared. It was taken yesterday when she arrived on Mitras in haste to get their identification photos. Just like Levi, she realized her face was void of any emotions too. </p><p> </p><p>The same expression she mustered is the way her heart is feeling. Hollow, impassive, and nothing. Just an organ to kept her alive, with no emotions or whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s eyes began to close as the commercial was immediately shown on the screen; together with past Victors’ scenes, the highlights of their victory were playing. She held the remote and quickly turned it off.</p><p> </p><p>The living room was quiet, and she savored the quietness and tranquillity of this apartment at the moment. Since they are on the top of the building, the Penthouse specifically, it was different. She could see the city’s lights up above, and standing up, she slowly walked towards where the entrance of the balcony was located. Mikasa opened the doors that led her to the balcony, and she felt the biting cold breeze hitting her face as it tousled her hair. It was freezing since it was still at 3 am, but she didn’t mind. Gripping the balustrades, Mikasa propped her arms on the metal railing as her face leaned on her hand, now softly cupping her face. </p><p> </p><p>The full moon is shining so bright amidst the void, and the stars are scattered above, twinkling like glitters. From above, Mitras looks like a typical city with tall buildings and futuristic architecture. But it Paradis’ standards, it was different— too different from Shiganshina and the other districts. Districts from 1-4 probably look like this, but nonetheless, it was an unusual city. Remembering how Paradis works to sustain this much luxury, she mentally scowled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>She abhors Mitras with all her might, and again, she silently wished the Gods could drain the oxygen she’s breathing from this place. This fucked up place is where Armin was killed, the reason why some of the other Districts, including hers, are in poverty. Penurious, just like her.</p><p> </p><p>Begging to live, to die, and to exist altogether. And the cycle continues.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Mikasa turned around when she saw the young man she never thought she would see at this hour. It was already about 3 am when she woke up… and seeing him still awake like her made her realize that he has some demons appearing in his dreams, too.</p><p> </p><p>Just like her. Just like anyone else in that damn shithole of a District.</p><p> </p><p>Levi was leaning on the doors, eyes fixed on the city’s dim horizon, his arms crossed in his chest lazily. Her eyes widened, and she couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>But the question embedded in her mind was, <em> why is he here? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why you’re still awake?” she muttered, enough for him to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes darted to look at her face for a second before it turned to look back to the scenery behind her. Mikasa pursed her lips and gulped. Her throat was dry; she couldn’t tell what she wanted to say to him.</p><p> </p><p>After all, she just cried earlier because of him, right? There is no way she could forgive him easily.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he’s here now.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’re asleep,” she finally murmured, ignoring the fact that he didn’t answer her question. Her eyes darted away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Levi uncrosses his arms as he saunters towards the balustrade, standing beside her. He stood idly, not glancing away or even looking at her figure, still scorning her.</p><p> </p><p>“You should sleep.” he uttered, his voice commanding, but Mikasa turned to look at the cityscape, just like him. Shrugging the thoughts of what he did <em> yesterday </em>, she just stared up ahead. The lights are flickering, and the city is very much bustling at this hour. Many buildings are scattered around the metropolitan, and around it is the looming 50-meter walls of the Capital, Wall Sina. She could see the cars and vehicles still driving around the roads and as if everyone was not even sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>And she didn’t even sleep soundly. Maybe it’s the effect of the Capital rubbing off her.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, she replied, “I have a nightmare.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s just a dream, Mikasa.” he replied back, his voice unfaltering as his arms touched the metal railings. His body arched back as he leaned and stared at the city like it was a spectacle that his inquisitive eyes landed on.</p><p> </p><p>She argued, “No, It’s different, I saw Armin,” she paused, “... and I saw Eren and Historia… and you.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfed them as a sigh escaped Levi’s lips. She didn’t talk for a while, cherishing the quietness of the early morning. It was cold, yes. But slowly, it became colder that her skin started to shiver. Not minding what her body felt, she continued to stare ahead, just like him, as she clutched her pajama top protectively.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I won’t let them kill me, remember that.” he affirmed, as he stood upright and faced her.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes revealed ascertainment— something Mikasa didn’t see ever since she saw him on the Reaping. This Levi was different. There is a fire in his eyes as it glinted in rage. His dark blue irises became much more foreboding now, as his eyes hooded.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stood still, not moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill myself if they’ll kill you, you should do the same.” he added, voice deep and low.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa took a step back, “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why would she even kill herself when he dies? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard the next words, words that something she cannot comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was undoubtedly sure she was in peril now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I believe someone is using us,” he paused and looked away, cutting his gaze on her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was convinced that she was really in critical danger... now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, “... and use us in the Rebellion, Mikasa.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>DAY 2 OF TRAININGS</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was around 6 am when he came inside the bathroom, and while taking a shower, he remembered what Pixis told him last night, the plans, and… his conversation with Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>The warm shower made his nerves soothe, and his arm leaned on the bathroom stall as the memories from his discussion with Pixis came back to haunt him again.</p><p> </p><p>Well, as if being a Tribute is fucked up already.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi was about to stand up and go to sleep when another knock was heard outside his door, and with a rustle, he quickly opened it to see Pixis. His mouth opened to promptly dismiss the old man, but Pixis abruptly put a hand in front of him and waved him off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I forgot to tell you something,” he said and immediately walked towards the couch he sat on minutes ago. Levi was perplexed when he saw Pixis’ serious gaze on him. He was about to sit back on the sofa where he sat on earlier when Pixis blurted out some words he doesn’t need to hear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is a dire piece of information, Levi.” his eyes narrowed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean—” Pixis cut him off swiftly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Rebellion… they will use the both of you,” he muttered, his voice unfaltering. “I’m sorry I cannot give out any information…” he quickly apologized and stood up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pixis gazed at him before looking at the door. “Tell Mikasa, this is a warning. I cannot guarantee your safety inside the Arena, but probably they’ll use you both as pawns in their own game.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who?” he asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pixis sighed and started to walk towards the door. Levi, still baffled by the information, immediately stood up and followed him hastily. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m fucking sick of riddles, old man. Tell me the truth. Where did you get that shitty information?” he demanded angrily. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why would he even tell him about this when in the first place, their lives are in danger? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pixis turned around and looked at him calmly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No word about this, to anyone. Talk to Mikasa, and warn her. At the same time, listen to me. Don’t let your guard down.” he stated,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And before he came outside his bedroom, Pixis turned around, eyes glinting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And for the information, I got it from someone.” And just like earlier, he was gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth as his hands clenched in anger. Why would they even fucking use them for a Rebellion anyway? How does this fucked up world even afford a war, to begin with? </p><p> </p><p><em> And District 13? That’s the fucking district that was obliterated a century ago, right? Before the Hunger Games began. </em>He thought, his head was palpitating like his heart now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he cursed, and he punched the wall of the bathroom stall in distress. He couldn’t even fathom if something like a war could happen in this place once again, it could kill innocent people. People who knew nothing but to live and survive, just like him, just like his mother, his father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the residents of Shiganshina. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turning the shower off, he hurriedly dried himself up as he put the towel around his waist. His raven hair was still wet, and there was water still clinging on his muscled torso, but he didn’t mind. Opening his door, he profusely stepped back and stared at a young woman on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell is she doing in my fucking room? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa, whose silver onyx eyes wide and cheeks red in embarrassment, was gawking at him now. Her lips were chapped and pale— he noticed. And she was fucking shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out,” he ordered sternly, and Mikasa shook her head as a reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Help me find the medicine, p-please.” her voice was hoarse, and her body was trembling uncharacteristically now, making him uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>He knew this all too well. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She is sick. Mikasa Ackerman is fucking sick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You have a fever,” he mumbled, and Mikasa nodded, gradually clutching the covers of his bed now. </p><p> </p><p>She replied, her voice was weak… and very much… vulnerable. “Pixis and Hanji are not here yet, and I’m s-shivering. It is so damn cold and—”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off with a sigh, “Wait for me on the sofa. I’ll change. I’ll tell Pixis we will be absent for the training today.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, “B-but you needed—”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, stepping towards the wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll just let us be, believe me,” he paused and held his shirt as he moved to get his pants and underwear. “Especially when their ultimate enemies are missing because one of them is sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi whirled around and beckoned her to go sit on the sofa. Mikasa obediently walked away as she wrapped herself with the blanket now. Walking back towards his bathroom, he opted to put on his clothes hastily as a sigh escaped his lips. Mikasa is fucking sick, and this is the worst thing that could happen.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, putting all his clothes in his body, he came out and stepped towards Mikasa, whose body was curled on the sofa with his blanket concealing her body. She looks like a lost child, and Levi silently adored it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging off his <em> unlikely </em> thoughts, he quickly dashed towards the kitchens to find the first aid kit and the medicine corner. Levi saw the first aid kit on the counter; it was already opened and disordered, indicating that Mikasa was seeking the medicine moments ago, but she unsuccessfully didn’t find it. Levi wandered towards the medicine corner and opened a box full of antibiotics and stuff that the doctors knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p><em> Acetaminophen</em>, <em> Ibuprofen</em>, and <em> Paracetamol </em>were indicated on the drugs, and getting the box, he quickly filled a glass of water before walking back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has no clue why he cared for her now, that he even fretted about taking care of this sick teenager at the moment when his plan is to ignore her until the Interviews. But he cannot do it— since she was ill and tending to her at the moment is the only way he can show his kindness rather than his foul mouth telling monotonous words.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, he saw her still curled up on the sofa. The blanket definitely covered her body now from head to toe, wrapping it around her figure like a cocoon. Levi walked up and patted her head from above softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wake up, the medicine is here.” he softly whispered, enough for the young woman to hear. Her head finally appeared from the blanket, and her silver onyx eyes glinted at him in surprise as she stared at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of the staring, brat. Drink this,” Levi grunted, and Mikasa glanced away abruptly and slowly sat on the sofa. She was still shivering, and based on the redness of her face, her temperature is high.</p><p> </p><p>Levi cursed silently. <em> She is not fucking well. </em></p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks…” she thanked him, and he nodded. Taking the medication from his palm, her fingers touched his hand, and he felt her high temperature from her fingertips alone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking hot, Mikasa.” he nonchalantly said, and Mikasa turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry… This fever just appeared when I woke up and I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even bother explaining how a damn fever happens to me,” he blurted out, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down and proceeded to put the pill on her mouth. Quickly drinking the water, Mikasa handed the glass to him as a long sigh escaped her lips, and she held the blanket closer to her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve slept hours ago… You’re right. I should have slept back,” Mikasa defeatedly sighed, and her head leaned on the headrest now, more relaxed than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Levi turned around, “It’s not your fault those nightmares will haunt you in your sleep,” he explained, and Mikasa turned to look at him once again.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for seconds, probably because of what he said. Levi didn’t even talk to her for days, just small chitchats and such to appease her. He knew all too well that his introverted personality didn’t sit well with Mikasa since she’s an introvert herself. </p><p> </p><p>But now, she was gaping at him like a fish.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re different,” she blurted out after a few seconds, and Levi was taken aback by her bold observation. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up from the sofa, Levi turned to walk away, ignoring her once again. But he halted his steps for a moment, still not looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>He cares. He cared for Mikasa a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast starts at 7. Know the drill. Since you’re here in my room, lay in my bed instead,” Levi paused. His eyes darted to the door, “But you’re sick and…”</p><p> </p><p>“You needed to take care of me, right?” she weakly said, but he could find the mirth in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, masking his emotions once again. “Your assumptions might not be true. Soon, Jean and the team will be here.”</p><p> </p><p>But Mikasa stubbornly retorted back, making his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stupid, stubborn brat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about 6:32 am. You should be ready, and you said you’ll be absent too earlier,” Mikasa quietly said. “And I know for sure you wanted to take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi defeatedly sighed, not wanting to argue any further to the sick teenager like an old man. For fuck’s sake, he has the same age as her. He shouldn’t be taking responsibility for her well-being. </p><p> </p><p>But if saving her was the case, he’ll do whatever he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he grumbled. “Suit yourself on my bed. If your feet will wobble, call me—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crippled, Levi.” she chuckled humorlessly, earning a grunt from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He deadpanned, “Yeah, you fucking feel like a volcano. You are damn red, Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ackerman,” she whispers with a frown. “You’re an Ackerman too.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi walked away, not wanting to press the topic any further. He doesn’t want to talk about their lineage like it’s a casual topic meant to be talked about. It was still... <em> too sensitive. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Levi… talk to me.” she says weakly, but he ignored her once again. Not sparing a single glance at her weak frame, he walked out of the room and grudgingly strode towards the living room when he saw Pixis and their team on the sofas, facing the TV screen silently.</p><p> </p><p>There is an announcement at the moment, which made his eyes glued to the screen immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“... this year will feature a unique Arena that our Tributes will face. It will be a surprise! We will announce it soon. But, this year’s Games will probably be the best of all,” he heard the primary host of the Games, Hange Zoe, gushing on the TV screen about the announcement. Similar to his twin, Hanji, she was also all smiles and such that he just scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck these crazy 4-eyed twins. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Hanji noticed him and beamed a smile. “Levi! Did you prepare already— wait, where is Mikasa? And you’re still not on your training costume—” </p><p> </p><p>He glared at her, “She’s sick,” turning to look at Pixis, he gave a sigh. “I will not train today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanji scowled, “Levi you need to—”</p><p> </p><p>It was Pixis who cut the woman off, “I’ll tell the Instructor. This can be a weakness or a strength for you both, but it’ll do.” the old man said nonchalantly like it did match up to his <em> plans </em> that Levi inwardly scowled upon.</p><p> </p><p>The old man has too many secrets that he wasn’t even sure what to do with the information he told him last night. Levi shuddered at the thought of them both, having to fight for something— a deliberate plan that those fuckers wanted to do with them.</p><p> </p><p>Levi quietly walked towards the back of the sofa, looking at them expectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the announcement all about?” he impassively asked them all, and neither of them talked.</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth, “Are you all deaf—”</p><p> </p><p>“The Arena is altered. There is no information of what it is, but today is the start of training a new weapon, as the announcement was all about, but you and Mikasa are both absent, so…” Jean answered deliberately and held his gaze as if he’ll get the point of what’s the young man was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Levi grunted, “You old man,” he glanced at Pixis once again with a glare. “Do you have any idea what the fuck is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Pixis shrugged and promptly took a sip of his wine glass. Levi’s patience has gone low now, so he quickly turned, wanting to go back to his room and tend to Mikasa instead of talking to his so-called team. </p><p> </p><p>But Pixis replied back, the sound of wine glass clanging on the mahogany table in front of him was heard with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>“If Mikasa gets better,” he began and turned to look at Hanji. “Hanji, get a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>The odd woman brusquely nodded and walked away, as Pixis quickly turned to look at Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of her today. Tomorrow, if she’s okay, you both needed to train harder.” the older man said, not taking his eyes off him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he took a step back, Pixis added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And of course, Jean will accompany you here to take care of Lady Ackerman,” he chortled. “I will be running on an errand.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man stood up and walked away while whistling a happy tune. Jean’s team of stylists followed him quickly. Before he knew it, he was left with Jean in the living room. The young man was composed and in contrast to his hands that were fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>Levi found it amusing, but he turned to walk away anyway, not sparing a glance to the shy young man.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need anything, suit yourself.” he affirmed and opened the door to his bedroom, shutting it off silently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE FEVER IN CONTROL</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She swore that the odds were against her, and this was the way to promptly shut her off— an impeccable human sickness called a fever is one of her weaknesses. Which is, as a matter of fact, is a fucking typical human illness when the cold hits you hard and—</p><p> </p><p><em> No, </em> she doesn’t even know what prompts it. Mikasa was seldom sick all her life, as impossible as it could be, but being an Ackerman gave you the immunity to rid illnesses such as colds and coughs. If anything, she’ll heal for a short amount of time, and the fever goes down swiftly. But now, she felt like her body was shivering in the non-existent cold of Levi’s room, where the air conditioner was off, and the rays of sunlight were seeping over the dark curtains in his room, indicating it was probably around 7 am already. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa gave out a long shivering sigh, as her body felt another tremble. She hugged her body close and the blanket around her body as she sunk deeper on the bed she successfully laid on earlier when Levi came out.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, fuck…” she cursed through her breath and shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>She heard footsteps now, and before that, she listened to the door closing softly before the said person walked towards the bed she was lying at. It was Levi’s room and his bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did she even trespass into his room anyway?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mikasa,” she heard Levi’s voice, and she could listen to the softness of it when he mumbled her name.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa tried to sit up, still in the protection of his bed’s blankets that covered her entire body, but a pair of hands stopped her before she could even sit up properly on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Levi—” she tried to argue, but the blankets covering her face fell off instead, letting him see her face all too well.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s unruly long raven locks were covering half of her face, face flushed in red like a tomato. Her eyes were droopy and weak, her silver onyx orbs darker than usual without a glint of strength, lips were chapped, pale, and small as she pouted in annoyance. The pajamas she wore showed her deep clavicles, indicating her lack of food and strength. Head low, and without any energy to muster, Mikasa faced him with a small determination on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She held his gaze, not batting an eye as he forcefully glanced away, breaking the stare they were having. Levi pulled a chair from a table and placed it beside his bed. He sat and crossed his arms, his eyes closed and pretty much relaxed and calm.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Mikasa wondered what he was thinking. <em> Is he thinking of my appearance…? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I told Pixis we’ll be absent today,” he mumbled, and Mikasa sank back on the bed. She clutched the blankets now up to her chest and stared at the ceiling weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“D-did you tell him that I’m sick?” she managed to say, voice cracked and raspy like her throat was dry. <em> She needed water. </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi opened his eyes to look at her; as if knowing her thoughts, he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get water.” he promptly said and walked away, heading outside his room. The doors closed with a click, and then Mikasa was alone again. </p><p> </p><p>Still, she cannot deter the fact that her companion, the one who made her cry just because he was ignoring her for the past few days, especially yesterday, was now taking care of her well-being. Mikasa didn’t know why he was doing this, why he didn’t even train today instead of tending to her like she was a child; sick and meant to be pampered. </p><p> </p><p>And strangely, she didn’t even know why she came inside his room to seek help in the first place. When she woke up, she felt her room cold as ice, but she didn’t realize her own temperature rising quickly. Her air conditioner was on, and she was too weak to even find the remote and turn it off— so with all her strength, she came out of her room and walked towards Levi’s; his door was even unlocked, so she came inside and situated herself on his bed.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, oh the damn walls. </em>Mikasa even saw him coming outside the bathroom, clad only in a towel around his waist, hair, and muscular torso and arms wet and dripping with water. His face contorted in confusion when he saw her; she cannot get the scene out of her head for probably the whole time now.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa knew she was sick, but she cannot stop ogling at his body once again— more than yesterday when she saw him in the costume. But now, when she saw him half-naked, another blush crept into her red face, adding to its color palette.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m probably getting mad or something…” she whispers to no one in particular, as her head sunk more in-depth into the fluffy pillows. Unlike her room, he didn’t turn on his air conditioner, probably didn’t even know what it was, so she was thankful that it was kinda, warm, and comfortable for her sickly disposition.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to close her eyes again, to sleep and take a rest, but the door opened and closed quickly with a thud. Levi was walking towards her now, holding a pitcher of water and a glass. Putting the pitcher on a table beside his bed, he poured the liquid into the water glass and silently handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting slowly but steadily, she took it and pressed the glass into her chapped lips. Drinking the water refreshed her mind once again, and in contrast to her high temperature, the water was calm and at room temperature. Giving the glass back to the young man, he put it beside the pitcher as he sat on the chair he was sitting in earlier in silence.</p><p> </p><p>She sunk back on the bed again, her eyelids betraying her as it slowly closed, letting the darkness enveloped her sight. She was tired, but the fever made her feel numb and pretty much worn out. Closing her eyes shut to rest, she could hear Levi mumble some words that she didn’t coherently hear.</p><p> </p><p>And so, she drifted into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa woke up to the smell of medicine around the room she was lying in, and the sound of muffled voices filled her ears. Sitting upright on the bed, her eyes are still groggily closed, her hair also in an unruly fashion, and her crumpled pajamas were even the first thing she noticed.</p><p> </p><p>She hates to be fucking sick.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Levi…?” she managed to mumble, not knowing who the people around her were. Probably her team? Her prep team and stylists? Jean, Pixis, and Hanji? She doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly opening her eyes, her eyes darted to see many figures around her bed, with the name she mumbled was not even there. Instead, she saw Jean on the chair Levi was sitting in before she slept.</p><p> </p><p>But… When was it again?</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa, you woke up!” Jean enthusiastically said, and the whole room became quiet and turned to look at her. Her head was dizzy, but it feels better now than…</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” she asked and sat upright on the bed. The environment around her was different, the white-painted walls a contrast to the clothes of the people around her. She recognizes them now; her guess was right; it was their own team. There is an IV attached to her hand, but she feels better now. The stark white walls made her think she was moved somewhere else, away from their apartment.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this the hospital…?</em> She thought as she processed everything.</p><p> </p><p>But again, Levi was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi…” she trailed off and glanced at Jean. “Where is he?” </p><p> </p><p>Jean gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry,” he paused before glancing at Pixis. “He’s training now. He’ll be home later to fetch you together with the team.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long am I asleep?” she asked and felt her body gaining some strength. Her voice is fuller now, not hoarse and croaky, just like that morning when Levi tended to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But when is it...? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You slept for 2 days, Mikasa. The doctors told us you are fine now, if their hunch is right about your genes. I think Pixis will talk about it with you… and yeah… certain plans too,” Jean explained and heaved out a sigh before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be outside.” he said and came out, together with his team and Hanji. The odd woman, however, glanced at her with a smile before coming out. She was left alone with Pixis now in the room, and the older man smiled kindly back at her.</p><p> </p><p><em> 2 days? I slept for two days? </em>Mikasa didn’t believe how long she had slept, and based on Pixis’ gaze on her, she was seriously sick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be training tomorrow, Mikasa.” he stated, and Mikasa looked up at him. The older man sat beside the bed and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“The doctors wanted to heal you fully, so they needed to let you sleep for 2 days while treating you. Levi has started training in the morning,” he continued and scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s eyes widened, “What… did something happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Pixis sat upright and stared at the wall beside her. She felt uncomfortable; since his silence was never this long. All she knew was that the older man was a bubbly, cheerful old man who never failed to teach them anything.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “There is new equipment to be trained also, Mikasa,” he paused and uncrossed his arms, now looking at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are ready for the challenge.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>[ 1 WEEK LATER ]</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of 3dm gear were heard throughout the forest, located near Wall Sina, specifically the outskirts of District 5, the Karanes District, and probably in between the borders of Shiganshina. The tall trees were prevalent in letting them fly around freely, like a bird, and the gear itself was made for this kind of maneuvering through the woods. It was already a week since Mikasa had fallen sick, and afterward, when she was more suitable to train again, he didn’t approach her and continued to ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>Precisely, like his plan.</p><p> </p><p>The 3dmg maneuver gear training was already finished, and they needed to go back to Mitras via the big colossal plane that took them back and forth to eat some lunch. Levi sat comfortably on his seat, eyes closed and very much <em> distracted </em> when the other Tributes, no, <em> his enemies</em>, saw Mikasa’s agility and speed in cutting down Titan dummies. He didn’t let himself dwell over his skills since Pixis told him to be discreet about it. But their personal one-on-one with the instructor, Keith Shadis, a furious large man, made him uncomfortable. But he masked his emotions all too well, that even his yells and shouts didn’t affect his senses. Levi knew he loved the gear since it let him fly around freely and secretly trained on his own by the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Since they have a tracker on their gears, the instructor would see where they are heading in this large forest. And instead of coming home to Shiganshina by just flying over the border, he just flew all around and sliced the dummy Titans swiftly, earning him a kill point of 34 alone, just for a half-day of training. In a week, some Tributes are slowly chatting to one another, making friends, and probably alliances to kill him or Mikasa— but like a lone wolf, as he was, he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Mikasa showed off her skills, despite having trained the gear for less than a week. She was sick, after all. The Tributes and people alike speculated that her Ackerman genes were not enough for her frail body to handle, making her susceptible to diseases and letting her be an easy target for the control room and the so-called <em> natural causes. </em></p><p> </p><p>But alas, their hypotheses were wrong. Mikasa was very much swift and agile, making her one of the best 3dmg maneuvers in all of the Tributes, second only to him— which he was aware of recently. Their instructor broadcasted their dummy Titan slices, and surprisingly, he was on the top. Earning about 167 nape slices in a week, he was a record maker in the Games’ history, making Mikasa, his other Ackerman blood relative, having 113 cuts. It was not a bad kill count since the third placer, a girl named Annie from District 1 has 97 kills. </p><p> </p><p>And the competition didn’t even cease until the final showcase of their skills. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The plane arrived shortly after in Mitras, and he felt himself stink. After two days, they’ll finally showcase their skills to the Sponsors and the Spectators with the Game Maker. And after that, the Interviews will happen before they are ushered inside the Arena, and fucking kill Titans and humans alike to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Still, in between the 3dmg training and individual training inside the Training Room, it was unbelievably hectic. Their schedules are all about surviving stuff, and he couldn’t even take a rest in-between. Still, he felt so damn thankful for the hectic schedules that he can ignore Mikasa for a reason— not because of his selfish reasons, but because their training takes a toll on his exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at the building where the elevator will take them up towards their luxurious apartment, Levi’s eyes didn’t dart around the other Tributes around him. He has been with them for days now, still not talking and conversing— undoubtedly ignoring them, just like Mikasa. Nonetheless, Mikasa was still with him, beside him, as a fact, but he didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was already used to her presence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ginger-haired girl he knew was Petra, talking animatedly to her fellow partner, Oluo. The man incredibly looks so fucking old for his age, and Levi thought that the guy was indeed an old man. Worst of all, that damn guy keeps on impersonating him. Even his gestures, his haircut, and what else?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His impressive OCD, too. It was a goddamn sham. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’ll secure the 4th place in the 3dmg gear trainings,” she blurted out, and the guy snickered as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You will never replace Mike, Petra.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl huffed angrily, “Still, you’re still a loser by any means. I hope Levi will kill you first, since you are clearly <em> inspired </em> by him.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi was slightly caught off guard by the shorter girl mentioning his name again for the nth time this day, and his eyes narrowed for a second before he ignored the pair’s bantering.</p><p>  </p><p>Oluo snorted, “You really think that midget would kill me?” he paused and turned to look at him now, but he just kept his face blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Ackerman,” he called him. “You won’t kill me, won’t ya’?”</p><p> </p><p>Petra held his shoulders back, afraid that they’ll start a fight. But Levi didn’t blankly cut his gaze from him and turned to loom around— still ignoring Mikasa by his side.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged impassively, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Oluo gritted his teeth, and before the old looking guy’s fists met his face, the elevator ringed, signaling the District 8’s stop. The elevator opened, and before he knew it, Oluo was pushed by Petra outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi! I’ll take care of him!” she apologized before the elevator doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>It was now him and Mikasa once again, just like the past few days. After she got sick, he didn’t talk to her, and yes, as a response, she ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>Probably better.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been talking to Petra?” she broke the silence, and Levi was momentarily shocked by her question.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell—”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at him, her eyes burning in fire. She was angry.</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” she enunciated sternly. “When did you start talking to her?” Her voice was demanding, and he was seriously baffled why she even asked him a question he couldn’t even answer himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is with me and Petra anyway?” he retorted back with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“That annoying girl trails you around like a goddamn dog,” she complained, and Levi was taken aback by her anger.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Mikasa was angry, but not this mad where she could shoot daggers with her silver onyx eyes alone.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged absentmindedly, “I don’t have a shitty clue of what you are saying, Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>But the girl was too stubborn, to begin with. Mikasa held his gaze and began to grit her teeth in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from her,” she growled.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell is wrong with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just stay away, please.” her voice was begging him to do her plea, but he just nodded as a response— defeatedly. As if on cue, the elevator ringed, and the doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>He never knew what the damn shitty hells was happening to Mikasa before their confrontation, but now he knew it all too well.</p><p> </p><p>She was jealous. Mikasa was fucking jealous. </p><p> </p><p>He strode to his room hastily, not sparing a glance at their team greeting them in the living room. He was thankful that they’ll eat their lunch within the confines of their own compartment today, rather than the everyday cafeteria in the Training Room full of other nosy Tributes talking and socializing like it was a typical school day.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted uncharacteristically when he realized that Mikasa was jealous that his attention was stolen by someone rather than her, and he was quite amused by her reaction. In all honesty, he didn’t even interact with Petra actively since the younger girl was obviously enamored of him and keeps on talking about him daily— which is fucking annoying, by the way. He couldn’t even withstand Reiner, the District 1’s huge jackass that keeps on glaring at him, or even Porco’s ridiculous insults of his height and ancestry.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, the child named Gabi keeps on pranking them all, especially him, leaving him no choice but to scare the shit out of the young girl. </p><p> </p><p>For a week or so, he faced their ridiculous antics while keeping an eye on their skills as what Pixis told him to do. They are his enemies anyway, and probably all of them will die, leaving a single human being in that Arena alive as a Victor. Still, his mind keeps on coming back to what Pixis said a week ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That they are to be used in a rebellion. But for what shitty cost anyway? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He already forfeited his life, his freedom to be in this damn Games, and what more could he possibly yield? His skills? His blood? </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on his room’s sofa, his head leaned back to the headrest, making him comfortable. He was so sure that Mikasa’s reaction earlier will keep him distracted until the Games’ start and maybe perplexed him slightly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, why are you jealous, Mikasa? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock was heard on his door, and it opened, seeing Hanji holding a tray of food towards him. He didn’t mind the odd woman’s presence once again and continued to stare at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch is here, Levi!” he heard her say, and finally, came out as the door to his bedroom closed with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>Not even looking at his lunch, he got up and strode towards the bathroom instead to get a shower. He was so damn stinky, he felt the filth of sweat clinging to his body, making him fucking pissed to the core. </p><p> </p><p>Removing his clothes hastily, he turned the showers on with a simple push of a button on his ever high-tech shower stall. The warm water sprinkled on him, and he began to scrub himself to wash off the dirt and sweat. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts keep on coming back to Mikasa, and he inwardly hates his guts why she was making him feel this way. But what more can he do to protect her? She already received a lot of hate just because of what transpired a week ago, and Levi was not going to fucking back out of his plan any longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As long as he was alive, he would protect her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The soap washes him off the dirt, and getting the shampoo out of the counter, he put an ample amount of the liquid in his palm and massaged his growing hair. He needed a haircut, too, probably he’ll tell their stylists to cleanly cut his undercut for him.</p><p> </p><p>After drying himself, he came out of the room and began dressing in a spare training costume. Since they needed to go back to the Training Room around 13 hours, he needed to eat his shitty lunch promptly.</p><p> </p><p>The food in Mitras is good, especially in dinners, but he hated the food in lunches since they’ll be feeding him vegetarian stuff, which is obviously healthy, but the lack of tea irked him.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, fuck you, Hanji. You forgot my tea.</p><p> </p><p>Eating the green stuff that the cafeteria served also, he looked up to see the time around 12:34 pm, meaning he needed to get his ass to the Training Room as fast as possible. The individual training will start at precisely 13 hours sharp, and as a responsible Tribute himself, he needed to comply.</p><p> </p><p>Striding out of his room quickly, he didn’t look back to see Mikasa catching upon him also.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is my knife?! Who stole my damn knife?!” Reiner demanded while taking forceful strides towards Porco, who was looking at him with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, what the hell are you talking about?” the latter grumbled, and Reiner obviously didn’t like his answer, and before his fists met Porco’s face, the MP’s caught him and began to restrain him from getting another fight.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just didn’t give a fuck any longer since it is happening almost every other day ever since they trained. These damn fuckers, especially Reiner, is one hell of a time bomb. The guy won’t shut up about his prowess of supposedly killing them, but he was shitty in a 3dm gear. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde man’s pride as a Career Tribute changed when the Arena was altered to coincidentally suit Levi’s skills, rather than hunting on foot like in the past Games. Killing with those sharp ass blades is a plus for him, and since knives and daggers are his specialties, everything was an easy pie.</p><p> </p><p>His hard work being a miner and a hunter paid off, after all.</p><p> </p><p>So he just shrugged off the shenanigan he saw and looked up absentmindedly to see Gabi clinging on one of the nets up above while chuckling silently— and holding the knife Reiner <em> supposedly </em> owns.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, pranking your long lost shitty relative again, Gabi? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that besides him and Mikasa sharing a surname without being related to each other other than their blood, Gabi and Reiner have the same surname, too, despite being separated in different Districts.</p><p> </p><p>The other Tributes who saw the young girl also chuckled, especially Mikasa, who he saw was biting her lower lip to stop her from laughing again. He kept his face blank and just stared ahead to continue his individual training, not giving a reaction to what the hell is happening.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Levi doesn’t want to be distracted <em> again. </em></p><p> </p><p>In his peripheral vision, one of the Spectators eyed him on one of their seats and the Game Maker himself, Erwin Smith.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE TRAINING’S AFTERMATH</p><p> </p><p>Archery is her favorite, one of the skills she had learned from her Uncle Kenny that requires precision and utmost patience. It was a sport for the keen eyes that it is well trained for aiming targets. The skill itself involves discipline and control, focus, and concentration. Her physical strength made her aims possible, and it helped her hunt down animals; and with the training, it further gave her the ability to be much more in control of her stances.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Sasha Braus, who was facing the archery training station and aiming at her targets. Mikasa starred of where she was, as the timer started, and the brunette began to point the 3d humans with precision and agility, hitting the targets with much ease. Her skills caught the sight of the other Tributes, and they began to swarm over and watched the girl hitting the 3d humans with the utmost skill.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stared in awe. She knew all too well that the taller girl has an incredible archery skill, and even more, she doesn’t want to show the others what her skills were like. Pixis told her that she needed to save her archery skills for the private sessions.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, her eyes narrowed when she saw Levi talking to Petra about something, while the younger girl was blushing profusely at what he was saying. But the guy himself was nonchalantly staring now out of nowhere while ignoring the ginger girl’s bubbling.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to step forward and stop the girl’s advances towards Levi when the timer was heard throughout the room, and they were all dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi,” she uttered and caught up to him. He was walking silently towards the doors now, not giving a fuck to anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and faced her, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to say something when Petra called Levi at a distance, with Oluo trailing after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi! Let’s go!” </p><p> </p><p>Levi heaved out a sigh and walked away towards the pair now. She was taken aback by his actions. Did he socialize while they were training in the forests? When did they start talking to each other?</p><p> </p><p>Why is she feeling this way all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>A hand-held her shoulder and she turned around to see Sasha smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re heading for the elevators too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and looked down, “Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette held her hand and led her towards the exit, with Sasha’s partner, Connie, beside her now.</p><p> </p><p>She kept quiet and let the taller girl drag her towards the elevator with Petra, Oluo, and Levi, and she felt uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When did Sasha become her friend again? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“I said, please don’t talk to her again Levi!” she snapped and glared at him now, still annoyed by the fact that he was oblivious as ever to what she was saying. It was him and her now, alone, inside the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>And she was so fucking pissed off. All she knew that she hated Petra for being a clingy, trailing dog towards Levi. </p><p> </p><p>The guy impassively retorted back, “What’s your fucking problem?”</p><p> </p><p>She was taken aback by his question and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she didn’t know what the hell caused her reaction to the younger, ginger-haired woman, but the thought of Levi ignoring her and not the woman irked her a lot. Still... she wanted the answer to why Levi was acting like she never existed.</p><p> </p><p>Except, when she was sick, a week ago that he cared for her...</p><p> </p><p>Levi heaved out a sigh and grunted in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just being a damn brat, Mikasa,” he paused, and the elevator doors opened. He quickly got off and gave her a glare. She felt his gaze boring into her face now, and she wanted to retreat in humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I am talking to others, it doesn’t mean I hate you.” he reasoned out. Mikasa finally came out and halted in front of the doors towards their apartment. In front of him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi tousled his hair in irritation, his gaze unfaltering as he stared at her eyes unblinking. She could feel her eyes widening at the next words he uttered,<em> a confession </em>, and before she realized what he had said, he stepped away, retreating towards the confines of their apartment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mikasa, trust me. I’m doing everything for you to be fucking safe.” is what he said before he disappeared behind the doors, leaving her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Third Person’s Point of View |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Erwin Smith… you really know what you are doing,” the man smirked as his hands held a chess piece move to its designated direction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holding his horse piece, he felt the soft texture of the wood in-between his fingers. On the other line, Erwin gave a chuckle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The plan went well,” he paused momentarily. “Did you track your brother successfully?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man gave a nonchalant shrug, “No. Unfortunately, they disappeared in the woods. Luckily I had a trace.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin asked back on the line, “Who?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He gave a small smile, “Mikasa’s beloved uncle.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holding his horse piece on the chessboard, he felt someone tap his shoulders, and a grin was painted on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You got the third one, that’s exciting,” Erwin chuckled humorlessly on the other line of their call.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He trailed off, still smiling smugly. “Yes…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man spun around and faced the one he was waiting for, a trace to where his brother is. He couldn’t let this piece be wasted; it is a gamble, after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like his favorite baseball game, he just needed to hit and aim in the right direction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad you’re here with us,” he eyed the old man with a sinister smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kenny Ackerman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well.... How was it? Please leave your thoughts below! I did add some scenes that is different from the canon Hunger Games movies, and yes, Reiner is obviously Cato 😂 </p><p>I updated earlier than usual since I’m cramming the chapter to let us go further ahead towards the action scenes, and the main events. I will also add twists along the way hehe and adding the AOT themes like Titans and 3dmg is quite..l strange? LOL</p><p>That’s all! Thank you so much for the support, and don’t be shy to leave out comments below! See you on the next update hehe bye ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Turn of the Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the tides turn to their favor, Mikasa and Levi settles the turmoil between their emotions before the D-DAY of the 104th Hunger Games. Not knowing, a hidden player was amidst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, here I am again, giving you a 10k chapter LOL I really tried to write this up, and crammed everything as I can before we can finally see some action in the next chapters (which I’ll do my best in write the details and stuff as I can) </p><p>Please do leave some comments, suggestions, kudos and reactions below! I am really hoping to hear your thoughts about his chapter, since I basically wrote a whole chapter full of unrequited hate to love stuff LMAO</p><p>Without further ado, let’s go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>CHAPTER FOUR </b><strike>|</strike> The Turn of the Tides</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>D-DAY OF THE SHOWCASE</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was now or never.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She paced back and forth, thoughts in a spiraling trance as she tiredlessly sat on the waiting chair outside the Training Room, where they’ll face the spectators and showcase their skills. Levi was alongside her, and only the Tributes from District 12 were left, with the others being done. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa despairingly wanted to get out of here, the silence unnerving her. She knew all too well how their argument made her mind distressed, and by that, Mikasa never talked to him again— even though the words he uttered that afternoon frustrated her.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t comprehend why he wanted to protect her that badly, and even if he does, how can he succeed? The odds are never going to be in their favor in the Arena, anyway. She will be executed by the others, or worst, being eaten by a fucking Titan (whether the monster is true or not, she will still die anyway)</p><p> </p><p>No— Mikasa is afraid. She was scared, but she never wanted to declare the thought out loud. The Arena will just become a pig pen of dead bodies, with the Titans that were controlled by the King itself, will actually eat them with their gigantic mouths. Flesh and bones… and survival will be the ultimate price of being chosen as Tributes. But if she didn’t even know why Levi would admit it out loud to her, that he wanted to do anything for her to live?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not even plausible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looks down as her hands are clamped shut, her fingers fidgeting slightly because of nervousness. Closing her eyes for a second, she exhaled a breath of air as the doors opened, and finally, her name was monotonously called.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stood up, and before she walked towards the two metal doors, Levi called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Give them a fucking show,” he grunted. </p><p> </p><p>Without turning around, she walked past the door, and it closed. Sighing, she walked towards the middle of the Training Room and saw the weapons being placed side by side on a table. Looking upward, the Spectators are rowdy, rambunctious, their mouths munching expensive shit of food to probably celebrate their soon-to-be-demise. She even saw a shitty roasted pig with an apple in its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>But still, she introduced herself as a greeting, “Hello, I’m Mikasa Ackerman. District 12.”</p><p> </p><p>But all of them paid no mind, still eating the food from the table as she stood there mindlessly, not understanding what to do.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, fuck them. </em>Mikasa cursed inaudibly and held the bow in between her palm.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everyone became still, and their eyes trained to look at her. She didn’t look back and proceeded to put an arrow in the bow’s quiver and docked it— before she released the string and it hit the dart.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t even hit the bullseye.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, the unnerving silence halted, and everyone laughed at her blunder. Even the game maker himself was snickering, and Mikasa silently profaned again. Ignoring her failure, they continued their ‘private’ celebration and chattered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. These fuckers can go to hell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, she held another arrow and hastily put it in the bow’s quiver, docked, and released the string— hitting the perfect 10 and the bullseye of the dart itself.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed at her victory, but the chattering never ceased, and turning around to look at the Spectators, they just continued to eat like pigs. Her eyes squinted in annoyance as she gazed at them inquisitively. The Game Maker, Erwin Smith, is talking to someone while a small knife was in his hands, probably he’ll cut a piece from the roasted pig they continually keep glozing on. Their muffled voices distracted her, and looking in each and every detail of the food table, she eyed the apple inside the roasted pig’s mouth again— now very much <em> tempting </em>to hit as a target.</p><p> </p><p><em>They treat us like animals, like pigs… </em>Mikasa thought as an idea crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want them to feel how it feels to be like one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, she took another arrow and quickly docked it into the quiver, and released the string, hitting the apple accurately on the spot as it penetrated the wall behind them. Everyone froze and turned around to look at her unsettlingly, not even saying anything, and Mikasa, now gazing at them with her ever apathetic gaze, bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you enjoy your dinner,” she monotonously said before she put back the bow into the table and stepped away with the silence still overwhelming the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>D-DAY OF THE SHOWCASE</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The doors opened, and it revealed Mikasa, who was now looking pretty much detached with distress painted on her face. Not even glancing at her back as she proceeded to walk away without a word, Levi eventually heard the monotonic voice calling his name, and he rashly stood up. Stepping inside, it was uncharacteristically silent. Everyone observed him walk towards the weapons; the Spectators eyeing him in scrutiny, and their eyes showed panic, and some of them were even horrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck did Mikasa do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening, and he impassively introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi Ackerman. District 12.” His monotone voice was heard throughout the room, and he just shrugged and turned to look at weapons set on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to hold a knife, he held it in-between his fingers and shifted to look at the Spectators above. He aimed the knife at them and gave a menacing smirk that made them jump over their seats— or even try to shuffle profusely in their seats. His gaze unfaltering, with his lips, turned into a scowl, he saw the details plastered on the overlooking platform where they were occupying.</p><p> </p><p>Food, fucking lots of food. A roasted pig— the apple that is <em> apparently </em> in its mouth, now impaled on the wall with an arrow, and lots and lots of goddamn wine that cost an awful lot of money that can even feed the whole population in Shiganshina.</p><p> </p><p><em> These fucking pigs, </em>he grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you devil scum! Don’t you dare hit us again!” one of the Spectators ordered him, and he just smirked again.</p><p> </p><p><em> Again, </em> he inwardly chuckled. <em> So Mikasa hit that goddamn apple. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I won’t hit your fucking ass of a face with this knife,” he turned around and picks another knife again from the table. Facing them, he glowered.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to show everyone here how a <em> devil scum </em> like me could hunt animals, just like you.” he sneers devilishly.</p><p> </p><p>Directing the knife where he wanted it to aim at the Spectators’ platform, who were literally shitting like scaredy cats, he released it; it stuck the roasted pig’s body, and everyone shuddered in fear. He proceeded to menacingly talk, wanting to scare the shit out of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah. The look on those men’s faces screams horror. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled humorlessly and pointed his index finger into the roasted food, “Did you see that? The pig you are fucking eating,” they all cluelessly turned to look where he was pointing at, and he almost laughed in idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, goddamn pea-brained shits. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi huffed, “You all just look like that fucking pig.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back where Mikasa hit the bullseye of the circular dart, his eyes narrowed and proceeded to hit the target, with the knife in his hands and released it— as if on point, it hit the arrow itself in the middle. The arrow’s body was cut in half, noticing it was made of wood coated in metallic color, and the knife itself hit the bullseye in the middle of the arrow.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and gave a grunt before walking away— all eyes on him, even the game maker himself, Erwin Smith, who he noticed the blonde-haired man’s lips curled slightly akin to a smirk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong><em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>The Aftermath of the Showcase</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"You realize your actions, Mikasa, reflects badly on your reputation as a Tribute! I mean, it reflects all of us!" Hanji was walking back and forth, heels clicking on the floor, annoyance contorted on her face as she complained of what she did inside the Arena. </p><p> </p><p>It's unfair, <em> really</em>. Mikasa's fellow companion didn't even tell everyone what he did, and she regrets telling the team of her <em> humble </em>actions in the showcase.</p><p> </p><p>Jean interjected back, "It's just a show, Hanji."</p><p> </p><p>"No— no, it's not a show, Jean! Everyone, the Spectators will be going all out for you in the Arena!" she paused and pointed an index finger to Mikasa. "And what did I say about manners, young lady?!"</p><p> </p><p>She looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of what she did, even though she was annoyed by the fact those people were seriously just eating the food on their table and not even acknowledging her. Yes, they <em>did</em>— but it was brief, and they fucking laughed at her mistake.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the door opening, and Hanji turned around immediately, seeing Pixis walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes! Finally. Could you just take this matter more in consideration, Pixis?! We're in serious trouble—" Pixis cut her off with a wave before smiling at Mikasa widely.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa's eyes widened until the older man gushed in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"...What did you just say? 'I hope you enjoy your dinner?' Aha! That's a goddamn iconic line, Mikasa!" Pixis animatedly praised her <em> efforts, </em>if there is any, to begin with. Especially in the showcase, and she beamed at the older man for his compliment.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, "Yeah, their faces slacked in shock. It's just unbelievable."</p><p> </p><p>"Really Mikasa," he paused and sat on the adjacent sofa of their living room. "You seriously impressed those fuckers just like I wanted it to be."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, Pixis! What she did was insufferable!" Hanji retorted back at the older man, and he just shrugged off.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to worry, Hanji. She made this possible." he warmly smiled back at Mikasa again.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down, feeling giddy and very much pleased. She knew that what she did in the showcase will probably ruin her reputation, and knowing all too well that it was already ruined since day one, is making her nervous all of a sudden. Mikasa leaned back on the sofa, a soft sigh escaped her lips, and finally pursed her lips. Even though Hanji disapproved of her actions, it was still her mentor who praised her for doing what he thinks was right— if it is by any means genuine.</p><p> </p><p>Now… knowing the guy was not here at the moment, she feels Levi's silent ordeal, as <em> always</em>, but he is much quieter than the past few days of snubbing him— but she doesn't care. The thing is, all she wanted to know from him is his experience inside the Training Room and what he did to impress those pigs— since clearly, after their showcase, the guy just literally ignored everyone and dashed towards his own bedroom and shut it off quickly.</p><p> </p><p>She was still perplexed by his actions, but since Mikasa knew his intentions, she still doesn't know what was going on in his head. Whether it's just an act, or really, a sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe he is just trolling me, </em> she thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Closing her eyes, she didn't notice the same man she's been thinking about sitting beside her on the sofa as everyone in their team turned to face the TV, now showing the scores of every Tribute. Levi is just as placid as ever, not even moving an inch beside her and his eyes showed no emotions, mouth shut in a thin line, and his face sternly blank. Shrugging off her thoughts, Mikasa pressed her palms together and clutched them tight, now fidgeting as she felt her body tense up. The TV displays the scores now, and the first ones are from District 1– Reiner and Annie.</p><p> </p><p>"From District 1, Reiner Braun, 10... Annie Leonhart, 10." Hange stated on the screen, and everyone gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Their scores are just freaking high, to begin with. With Reiner's tall and muscular physique and Annie's petite yet flexible body, they could literally turn the tide.</p><p> </p><p>"Those scores are goddamn high," she heard Hanji mutter out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The next ones, which Hange finally introduced as Bertolt and Ymir, have 7 and 8, respectively. Their towering heights and athletic bodies can certainly work inside the Arena, especially in dealing with Titans.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa remembered Ymir all too well; her knife abilities and quick-paced running abilities, partnered with her skills with the 3dm gear, she was a tough competitor, including Annie. On the other hand, Bertolt is a shy, tall guy but still a good one, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Now from District 3... Porco Galliard, 8. Pieck Finger, 8." </p><p> </p><p>The third set of Tributes from District 3 looks harmless, especially Pieck, but the blonde-haired guy named Porco is somehow determined to win. She heard Jean gasp, and she turned around to see his eyes glued on the screen with wonder painted in his face towards Pieck's photo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Jean's got a crush. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She inwardly chuckled at the thought of Jean liking another Tribute, but it didn't mind her. He'll be heartbroken, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Mike and Nanaba, from District 4, scored 10 and 9, respectively. Both of them are good, especially in the 3d maneuver gear, and Mike even got the ranking's 4th place. Still, just like Oluo, he looks old for his age. On the other hand, Nanaba looks like a boy due to her hairstyle— except for her light blonde hair, which is clearly dyed, but she doesn't want to dwell on that.</p><p> </p><p>The next scores of the Tributes passed, showing the others, including Petra and Oluo scoring 8 and 7, respectively. The next ones, Franz and Hannah, with a score of 6 for both of them. She was getting restless, and the conundrum of her score was bothering her now. She glued her eyes on the screen when Sasha and Connie scores' from District 10 were showed. With 9 and 7 individually, she was glad that Sasha got a good score, probably due to her archery skills.</p><p> </p><p>"From District 11, Colt Grice, 8. Gabi Braun, 8." she heard Hange's voice on the screen, and now, it was their turn. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa clutched her hands closer and shut her eyes. She didn't tend how Hange kept the mystery by talking slowly, and then…</p><p> </p><p>"Last but not the least, from District 12. Levi Ackerman, 12..." Hange's eyes widened in surprise until he uttered the next words from his mouth, which made Mikasa look up to the TV screen; her eyes glinted.</p><p> </p><p>"... Mikasa Ackerman, with the score of 11."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood up in excitement as they all cheered and jumped up and down especially Jean's stylists' team. She smiled gratefully as Pixis walked towards Levi and held both of his shoulders with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you, my boy?! That was a perfect fucking score!" Pixis jabbered excitedly as Levi's lips tugged into a small smile before he frowned again.</p><p> </p><p>And… Mikasa froze seeing him smile— even just for a second. She was too fazed by the emotion that Levi showed by his ever impassive face that she didn't even notice Jean tugging her to stand up and want to give her a congratulatory hug. So she obliged and smiled, showing off her teeth as she met Jean's chest as he engulfed her in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>She even heard Hanji giving a massive smile to Levi, "Well, you did good, Levi!"</p><p> </p><p>"That was so fucking cool, Mikasa." Jean chortled, and Mikasa eventually pulled out from the hug and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is." </p><p> </p><p>She saw Levi looking at her back inquisitively from the corner of her eye before walking away back to his bedroom silently. She turned around as her eyes trained towards his back until her feet decidedly dashed towards him. They both stood in the hallway, where he was standing in front of his door.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi…" she whispers, and he turned to look at her with the same clouded look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" he asks, and Mikasa gulps before extending her hand to hold his own, silently wanting to hold him, just now.</p><p> </p><p>But he quickly withdrew his hand away from her light grasp before giving her a glare. In front of her face, he promptly shut the door while she stood there in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just what the hell, Levi? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thousands of questions inundated her mind, the scanty euphoria of knowing her Training Score, which she worked hard for almost 2 weeks, suddenly fade away. The thought of him looking at her in such a way she could describe as <em> malice</em>; keeps playing in her head like a dead DVD as it repeatedly plays the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa moved back and unobtrusively walked towards her bedroom in quick steps of soft sobs, and before she knew it, she was lying face flat into the soft mattress of her bed as the tears began to pool around her eyes while it cascaded around her plump red cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Why..." she muttered, her throat tightened as her chest heaved in breathless sighs coming from her lips. Her tears are falling, her body shuddered, making her lungs and chest hurt as her voice rasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Why… Why, Levi! Why are you acting like this?!" Mikasa wailed as she sat on her bed and held the pillows close to her chest before she frantically threw them on the floor. Her voice became hoarse and raspy as she sobbed again, her heart pounding in her ribcage at an obstinate pace that she wasn't sure what to do anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I even do for you to be acting like that..." she whimpered and felt her body limp, very much tired from the emotional outburst. She fell into the bed; red eyes and puffed cheeks with her lips and face damp with tears; she momentarily closed her eyes before soft tears started to glisten her skin again.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I just want to tell you how…" she paused and bit her lip. "... how important you are to me, especially when I'm facing death… I-I…" Gulping, she took a shuddered breath before opening her eyes again to face the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"...I-I need you," she murmurs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa never felt so weak, so vulnerable. She knew she was facing death itself, anytime she could die inside the Arena. Mikasa was scared, exhausted, but she'll fight for Eren and Historia… for her life. And when Levi dies, anything could happen. She'll be alone, too alone in the world and… </p><p> </p><p>Emptiness seeped into her mind and soul, and she never was so forlorn and abandoned, like a child. All she knew was that if Levi cared for her and wanted to keep her safe, he did not need to scorn her like she was some piece of shit. And it also profoundly troubled Mikasa when the only Ackerman companion that she had in facing death itself was torturing her— like nails digging into her heart, and it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It fucking hurts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>Preparations of the Interviews</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It feels like oblivion if ever he could define how he felt. Like he fell into an unending pit of the void, comprehending all too well that this might be the last time of him living. It pierced his goddamn soul when he heard Mikasa's sounds of cries as it resonated through his bedroom. His ghost-quiet room contrasted his heart, which was beating in trepidation, wanting to get from the confines of flesh bones of his ribcage. Levi wanted to bury himself alive— if he can, at least he can save himself from being tortured like a madman. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He never felt so empty all his life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew— that he was doing it for her sake to be safe without leaving any attachments behind. But it was hell— it was fucking killing him when he heard her cries from her bedroom. It became silent for a while, and he was so worried that he wanted to stop his pride from fucking him relentlessly until he heard footsteps outside towards Mikasa's door. Based on the voices, one of them was Hanji.</p><p> </p><p>Locking the door, he stared at the ceiling like it was a void meant for him to be sucked upon and never rise to the surface again. He was exhausted, and his head was goddamn killing him, and with a grunt, he walked towards his bed and continued to stare up again as the pit of his stomach continued to irk him.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa will undoubtedly survive, and he'll do what it takes, even sacrificing his life for the sake of her. If what Pixis said about a possible Rebellion will unquestionably keep them alive so that they'll act as their own personal pawns, it's better to die anyway. And while he also remembered Pixis' words about the Interviews scheduled tomorrow evening about confessing to Mikasa…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," he growled and clenched his teeth in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>If he follows what the old man has told him, she can be alive. But possibly it'll take an emotional toll on her being, and even ignoring her at first hand made Mikasa vulnerable. If not… they'll continue being enemies.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped his lips before he tirelessly closed his eyes in frustration. He'll do whatever it takes, even though it'll hurt Mikasa, and will possibly fuck himself to the point that he no longer wanted to live.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry… Mikasa." he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He arose from his bed, drenched in sweat, as he groggily woke up from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he was promptly taken aback when his room's curtains were open, letting the sunlight seep into his room, almost blinding him. Shifting around, he saw Pixis sipping his coffee comfortably on his sofa, with both of his feet on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you here?" he grumbled, making Pixis glance at him with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Waking you up. The Interviews will be this evening, and due to the fact you caused Mikasa to lash out last night, I'm just checking if everything's okay with you."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Nothing is always goddamn okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Pixis set his teacup on the table before he stood up and walked towards Levi. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember what I said, young man." he said and sat on the edge of the bed as he glanced at Levi with a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "I don't want to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Pixis immediately retorted back, his shoulders now turning directly towards him. The old man faced him, enough for Levi to see his bald mentor's features bathe in sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze dropped, "Mikasa… she'll get mad at me even more. Heck, what I did to her in the past 2 weeks are cruel enough," his voice faltered at last, and Pixis let out a hum.</p><p> </p><p>"... And?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Why the fuck did you even care anyway?" Levi snapped back as a response, seemingly knowing that he just revealed his vulnerability to the older man.</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn't want to admit anything out loud, even the slightest details itself to the mentor that could save his life, especially Mikasa. His ego won't let him, and his pride as a pathetic stoic young man doesn't want either. His feelings are not even possible and invalid. He knew that he'd die soon, and dying like a pig is like an endgame for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Levi, are you willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of her safety?" Pixis blurted out casually, and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>With a defeated sigh, he replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I fucking do."</p><p> </p><p>"Then do it. I'll do anything to sell your lovestory in the Capital, and get help in case one of you is in trouble. Just for this, Levi. If this is hurting your feelings, don't. This is a life and death situation—"</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking know! Just shut up. I'll do it." he snapped back and stood up from his bed to walk away. Holding his forehead, he prepared for another headache when Pixis walked towards the table and held his coffee mug. Before he came out, he gave another smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I see to it that all is well, Levi. Just prepare for the interviews tonight. The team is ready, and you too, needs to be ready."</p><p> </p><p>Levi exhaustedly groaned and sat on the sofa where Pixis sat a few minutes ago. He was utterly sure it was already around 9 am when he woke up, but he doesn't care about the time anyway. All he knew that he needed to prepare for the worst thing scenario that happened before the start of the Games was tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is no time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If he dies tomorrow, he might as well confess his feelings to Mikasa even though it's just fake to make their story as tear-jerking as possible to the audience, to Paradis. Hell, he might as well act like a knight with shining armor to her, even though he detested it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was so sure that death was definitely knocking on his door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was <em>tumultuous</em>, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Being tended by an unruly set of stylists, headed by Jean himself, is not what he undoubtedly seemed for after getting into a fucking emotional distress just hours before his preparation for the Interview. Dressed neatly in a midnight blue suit, with a vest ensemble and a carmine-colored tie to finish up his look, his hair was styled neat, just like the Chariot Parade, highlighting his face. As he requested, his undercut was neatly done by the stylists themselves, and he felt satisfied in the matter.</p><p> </p><p>He has quickly escorted in a car, among other Tributes, as they went towards the famous studio of the Mitras' talk show, the Late Night Show of Hange Zoe. He still didn't see Mikasa, though, so he was glad that he didn't share the same car as her. It was utterly quiet for the Tributes who were with him; even Hitch, who he knew was a goddamn nosy bitch did not even stutter a single word. Petra, who was seated in front of him, was uncharacteristically quiet too. </p><p> </p><p>"Say… Levi, how did you do it?" Connie, who sat beside him, started a conversation. He turned to look at him with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Connie rubbed the back of his nape, "I-I mean… the score. You got the perfect score…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," he gave a small smirk before a scowl was painted on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not my place to talk about it here." Levi replied, and Connie reluctantly smiled before his head bowed a little and didn't bother him again for the rest of the ride.</p><p> </p><p>He knew all for sure that the eyes were on him now, whether he liked it or not. Even the Tributes themselves are scared of him, well, except Reiner and Annie possibly. But there is no denying that his score affected all of them, and Levi doesn't want to dwell upon their own opinions of him being a goddamn top of the rank. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, when the car halted, they arrived at the back of Hange's studio, and immediately, they were ushered inside by the white-colored robotic Military Police. When he arrived at the waiting room, he finally met Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>She was dressed in a carmine-colored dress, just like his tie's color that certainly matched them up. It was an off-shoulder flowy dress with a slit, letting everyone see her long legs. She looks stunning with her long raven hair flowing behind her back, and a small red rose was placed in her hair for the accessory. Her dazzling black choker with a diamond was glistening in the waiting room's lighting, and he couldn't help but stare at her face.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was undoubtedly and undeniably beautiful, without a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Her onyx eyes finally found him, and he quickly turned away and realized that the show had started already, and Reiner was already on the stage with his charisma and overly prideful performance to impress the audience.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging off his thoughts about Mikasa and focusing on his upsetting task instead, he sat on a chair and began to ponder what will he even do to impress everyone— not just his fake love confession, of course, but his performance as a whole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just damn it. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>The Interview with Hange Zoe</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa never felt so agitated, just like the first time when she was paraded in Mitras through the Chariot Parade, and seeing people all around the area made her mind restless. The sound of Sasha being as bubbly as ever in front of the stage was making her head dizzy, and she couldn't even face everyone— every godforsaken human in this Capital itself.</p><p> </p><p>She tensed up when another Tribute was ushered outside to face the audience and realized it was already Connie. And then 4 of them were left, the child from District 11 and the blonde-haired teenager, the child's companion.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the dreaded man himself that she supposedly despises, Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa certainly saw his eyes looking at her when she arrived, and before she could look at his figure, he turned away. He was every bit an attractive young man himself, as always, as he sported a suit fit for his physique and muscles that Jean really did sculpt precisely for him. But just like yesterday, she had no plans to talk to him again— after what he did.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Mikasa knew her actions were childish. Wailing and sobbing like a child made her like a spoiled brat or something, but she was still a child after all. She never cried like a crybaby all her life, just when her parents died, and Uncle Kenny was there to calm her down. <em> That was it. </em> And after all the years she was living, she kept the tears at bay and opted to cry secretly in her room or when Uncle Kenny is not at home. </p><p> </p><p>Eren and Historia see her as a strong young woman, not a damsel in distress waiting to be saved. Yes, she was young, but the world's reality took a toll on her persona that she doesn't want to feel emotions again. She was lifeless— but when she met Levi and knowing everything that revolves around him was the same as her, it certainly changed her perception.</p><p> </p><p>The whole ride of preparations before the Games makes her a goddamn crybaby. She is susceptible to cry every time she faces Levi and knows that he'll continually ignore her until the Games itself. He did care once, yes, but she was sick and weak. But now… she never felt so many emotions, and it was driving her insane.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Probably because she'll die, and it is a mask to cover up her anxiety. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Connie was done, Gabi's turn was now, and she waited for her turn. It was just her and Levi, together with Colt, who is also anticipating his turn enthusiastically. She admired the young man's cheerfulness, even though she knew all too well that this is the last night that they'll cherish everything before the Games start tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>It was then, when it's Colt's turn, that Mikasa really did panic, and she fidgeted as her hands trembled uncontrollably. Levi was still as silent as ever, not even acknowledging her presence as the booming voice of Hange was heard through the speakers, with the ever-enthusiastic voice of Colt answering his questions. Mikasa held her breath until…</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa Ackerman, you're next. Ready." </p><p> </p><p>She stood up nimbly, and one of the staff ushered her to stand in front of the stage entrance. After a few minutes, Colt had finished his interview, and she could hear the cheers from the studio. </p><p> </p><p>"... let's welcome Mikasa Ackerman, the Girl on Fire!"</p><p> </p><p>The curtains opened, and she quickly strode inside as a smile crept her face. Hange did come, greeting her, before finally, they sat on the chairs as the audience's cheers were making her uncomfortable. But she just smiled anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I heard it is your first time in Mitras, Mikasa. What do you feel about it?" Hange asked her with a smile, and Mikasa momentarily stared at his bespectacled face for seconds before she replied, stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It was certainly beautiful. The buildings, I mean. It was towering above towards the sky."</p><p> </p><p>Hange laughed at her answer, and the audience seemed to laugh also, forcing her to smile more. Her anxiety eased when she saw Jean in the audience, giving her a big thumbs up and a massive grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the buildings are truly beautiful! Isn't it right, everyone?!" Hange asked the audience and everyone answered with another cheer.</p><p> </p><p>When Hange turned to face her again, his face was melancholic, which made Mikasa silently ponder what's going to be the next question.</p><p> </p><p>"The sacrifice you did with your friend was truly amazing, and everyone knew how resilient you are even though you faced an illness before the Training. How did you cope up with it?"</p><p> </p><p>She was temporarily taken aback by the question and turning to face the audience again, she simply replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I did what is best to keep myself sane throughout the preparations." she murmured, and Hange gave another playful smile again to the audience before looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hange gave out a boisterous laugh, "Yeah it's impossible to be sane before the Games! It's thrilling!"</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa let out a light chuckle before Hange faces her again. "Now… probably you wanted to show us something, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa promptly replied, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you show us?" </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa gave another laugh and stood up. Her gaze fell towards Jean in the audience, he gave another thumbs-up, and she smiled widely, showing off her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>As she twirled her dress, the lower part burned, and it burst into flames, and the ends of the dress became darker in every twirl, making her dress more like a gradient of black and carmine. The audience gasped and cheered once again before Hange joined them as his laughter resonated around the studio. She stood upright with a smile before Hange held her arm and held it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa Ackerman everyone! The Girl on Fire!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she finally arrived at the lobby to see her team waiting for her, she met Pixis and Hanji with a smile. She talked to them for a while when it was already Levi's turn showing on the screen. Mikasa glued her eyes on the TV screen, just like everyone else. The lobby was already empty, save for her few stylists who were sitting around watching the scene unfolding. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you feel about Mitras, Levi?" she heard Hange asking him, and Levi gave a cynical smile, almost chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>She froze. <em> Did Levi just fucking smile? </em></p><p> </p><p>"It was neat, for me, at least. The showers were cool."</p><p> </p><p>Hange replied animatedly, "Yes, our showers are really cool, especially in the morning. Is it hot or cold?" </p><p> </p><p>Levi let out a chuckle as he comfortably sat on his chair, one leg nonchalantly crossed to another. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I did shower for the first time I arrived, and the water is freezing. But I did find out it can be changed. It was one heck of a trouble."</p><p> </p><p>The audience laughed, followed by Hange's laughter that resonated throughout the studio. Mikasa felt the man she sees now is not the same man who keeps on avoiding her… As if Levi is not even there, and another persona changed him.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a funny story, Levi! It's such an experience!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Hange smirked and nudged his shoulder, "Well… The residents of Mitras are really attracted to your looks..." his eyes glinted as he moved closer towards Levi.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there someone you left at home? Maybe you miss her or anything—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not really…"</p><p> </p><p>She could see his face darkening as he cut him off abruptly, but Mikasa thinks it was her perception of him anyway. It was quiet, but Levi gave a soft sigh and turned to face the audience after a while.</p><p> </p><p>"There was this one girl… I have been in love forever…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Hange let out a whisper, almost teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa froze, not wanting to hear what he was saying any further. Closing her eyes momentarily, she could listen to his low husky voice in the large speakers again.</p><p> </p><p>"And I wanted to protect her in any way I can… cause she's with me."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, realizing that the girl Levi was talking about was herself, and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger. Mikasa couldn't fathom the fact that he was, in fact, in love with her when all this time, he keeps on ignoring her, being like she's the fuckest thing to exist.</p><p> </p><p>"You… fucking…" she cursed, and now Mikasa heard the murmurs of the stylists around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, that was a sad story, Levi. I hope you can certainly do that. She'll be happy, you know?" Hange gave a kind smile as they both stood up, with the audience cheering them.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi Ackerman, The Humanity's Strongest!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Levi! That's why you fucking ignore and don't talk to me for two weeks?! Huh?! Because you're in love with me?! You—" </p><p> </p><p>The moment he came inside the lobby, Mikasa held his collar and pinned him on the wall. Just like the days before, his face was hollow and blank, not even flinching as he stared her down.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Mikasa, stop!" Pixis held her back, forcing her to stand her ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me it's fake, tell me it's not true—"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, Mikasa. Relax! Stop it—" Pixis held her back, and Levi just stood there, face blank and impassive and not even reacting to her outburst.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just an act to keep you safe! He did you a favor." Pixis held both of her shoulders, and she was close to crying when Pixis calmed her down.</p><p> </p><p>"He made me look weak, Pixis!" she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"He made you look desirable, young lady. To let your reputation be goddamn good which in your case, can't hurt." Pixis assured her, patting her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Jean interjected, making her shoulders drop. "He's right, Mikasa."</p><p> </p><p>"How— how would you fucking sell anything?!" Mikasa demanded, her face fuming in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Pixis heaved out a sigh, "I know I'm right. Now listen to me, I could sell the star-crossed Ackerman lovers from District 12–"</p><p> </p><p>"We are not even star-crossed lovers. Far from it!"</p><p> </p><p>The older man turned around distressingly before facing her again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a goddamn television show, Mikasa. And being in love with that young man might save damn your life. He is doing everything for you." he sighed. "Now you can both get out of here so that I can deliver you both in one piece tomorrow." Pixis continued before he gestured to them to step away.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji held her shoulders and forced her to walk as she continued to shoot daggers at Levi's back as they walked towards the elevator, now to go home to the confines of their apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mikasa |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE NIGHT BEFORE THE D-DAY</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It was a luminous cloudless night, with the full Moon glowing brightly in contrast to the void around the sky, making the stars brighter as it continues to flicker in the oblivion. The city was ghost-quiet, saved from the cars' usual sounds honking in the nearby road of the Capital itself, and she could hear the soft whistling of the cold midnight breeze. Sitting in a chair on the balcony, she held her knees closer to her chest as she stared at the flickering city lights of the metropolis' buildings, with its residents probably thrilled for the Games tomorrow— which, she, will also meet her demise.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa never thought in her wildest dreams that Levi wanted to save her by intentionally hurting her pride and emotions, and she will never, ever, gonna be a damsel in distress. She can fight and kill— but if the odds are not in her favor, then so be it. If going back to District 12 and becoming a Victor to protect Eren and Historia is the only way she can redeem herself from her sins of killing innocent people starting tomorrow, she'll do it. And Levi would not be a hindrance— but he already was.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa looked up to the sky as the Moon illuminated the city that she occasionally loathed. She felt a sense of dread when she missed seeing the tall trees, together with the wilderness of the outskirts of Shiganshina. Where the only thing that worries her is the guards guarding the barbed wires of the District. She misses the way her arrows hit her monthly supply of deer, meant for them to feast upon, with Uncle Kenny cooking a stew fit for a week. The chirping of hummingbirds, the soft rustling of the leaves of the trees as the wind blows in the morning wind, the swish of water from the nearby creek; especially the fresh scent of wood and pine exuding from the forest, making its way towards her nostrils; as she momentarily cherishes the dawn's early sunlight, laying incandescently across the greenwood.</p><p> </p><p>She yearns for the time when her mother and father are alive, tending to their garden in the meadow below a massive tree. At the same time, her youthful self played around the butterflies flying across the bright, colorful flowers of reds, yellows, purples, and whites together with the plentiful of green leaves, with the vibrant Sun emitted a golden glimmer of heat, making her porcelain skin glisten in sweat. Mikasa longs for the soft caresses of her mother's touch as she braids her hair into two, brushing it with a delicate brush with her gentle hands. Her mom's beautiful voice tickles her ear when she whispers tender words that make her smile and feel like she's in euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>No— <em> the world is beautiful, as it is cruel.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The day her parents died is the day when she realized she was living in an illusion of a world she yearned for— a world where the only thing Mikasa could possibly do until she grows old with her mother and father by her side in the meadow, with her new family as her kids play in the backyard, just like the fairytales she grew up with. There is no such thing as <em> happily ever after </em>, she realized. Before the tragedy, that young kid is ignorant of the world she currently walked upon, not knowing how cruel it is. Yet, she still desired the simplicity of living in tranquility after facing hopelessness to reminisce the euphoria from her past like it was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa heard a soft creak of the doors behind her, and she turned to see him, just like the day they first arrived and talked here in the same place. Levi was leaning against the door frames, his eyes now trailed into her face— not the city itself, like before.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi," she breathed, and suddenly, he strides towards her swiftly as he pulls a chair to sit beside her, his dark blue irises furthermore gazing at her intently.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you forgive me?" he murmurs, enough to let her hear, their bodies a few inches apart. He still kept his distance, but his eyes never left her, and she felt her tummy twisting by the feeling of being stared upon.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she huffed humorlessly by his professedly odd question.</p><p> </p><p>"That you lied to me? And even ignored me for two weeks? That's not even worth forgiving."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flashed, making her back away as his chair screeched in the marble tiles. </p><p> </p><p>"I only fucking did it because of you," he retorted back.</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't— you made my situation worse and you have hurt me so many times already. Your goddamn acting would not help me either." her voice was firm.</p><p> </p><p>Levi exasperatedly sighed as his eyes glanced to the city in front of them, finally. "I know you can save yourself, but this is the Hunger Games and we both know they'll fucking kill us, Mikasa."</p><p> </p><p>She glimpsed the sky, seeing the familiar glow of the Moon against the void. Heaving out a soft sigh, she replied back. "I know... And for your information, I'm not a damsel that needs to be saved—"</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off as he glanced at her face again, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She froze, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Her eyes softened, and she glanced down before she heard his husky voice again, feeling his vulnerability in every tremble of words from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I cared for you. I know this is the last time we'll talk before the Games tomorrow, but Mikasa, I do care for you."</p><p> </p><p>She bit back, looking up at him. "Levi—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, let me goddamn finish." he stopped her before she could even talk back.</p><p> </p><p>"I care for you Mikasa. I'll do anything, anything that could save your damn life. Just trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust." Levi's unwavering voice made her eyes widen, and she felt a sense of sincerity in his tone that made her heart empathetic of his actions, cruel or not, towards her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"How would I trust you?" she asks him back, almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Just try." Levi mumbled before turning to look at the city for a moment, ignoring her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice trembled, "No... are you still lying to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No—" he turned to look at her face, "Fuck, Mikasa. Just trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why... why are you doing all of this?" she asks again, now staring into his deep blue orbs intently, wanting to know the answer to her question with utmost sincerity. Mikasa knew that he had a reason, even offering up his life to save her, but she doesn't understand why he did all of this in her favor— and even Pixis persuaded him to go with his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply, but he held her gaze. She gulped, feeling the soft, cold breeze of the night hitting her bare skin, and she shivered. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it because of Uncle Kenny?" </p><p> </p><p>He murmured, "No…"</p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me!" she demanded, and Levi's eyes showed a raw expression that she almost wanted to cry herself to sleep when she saw his vulnerability up close. Her lips curled into a frown, her eyes melancholic as she returned his vulnerable gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Because Mikasa, I wanted to let you live. You've got Eren and Historia waiting for you back home, and my… uncle," he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"My life is pretty much useless, you see? I want you to be the winner—"</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off abruptly, "No, don't do this to me Levi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa—"</p><p> </p><p>Her voice quivered in pain, "Just don't! I want you to even live, you piece of shit! I don't want you to be alone anymore. Go, make a family and continue our bloodline. I'm not worthy to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand." He whispered back, voice unrelenting.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving a long sigh, she slumped back on the chair as his gaze fell down into the marble floor of the balcony, her shadows reflecting on the shiny tiles from the Moon's iridescent glow. Yes, it was painful— and everything was almost a nightmare when he remembered his words.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Just… please, don't—"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't change my goddamn mind." he insisted, and Mikasa's eyes glanced up to stare at him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi... you are doing this to me because you don't want to be attached, right?" </p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply, standing up as his chair screeched against the marble tiles before her voice trailed off again.</p><p> </p><p>"... and you did hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>Levi turned around to face the doors towards the living room, wanting to go back to the confines of his bedroom already. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I did, I'm a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve your trust."</p><p> </p><p>Silence overwhelms them again, and she could hear his footsteps slowly striding towards the doors when she softly chuckled, remembering her father's words that she knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p>She was never alone since he was here now. He'll share her burden, just like her parents were before, together with Uncle Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, my dad told me that 'An Ackerman alone in the world is a terrible thing' and it's really true."</p><p> </p><p>He was still quiet, noticing her demeanor changing drastically, and before she knew it, she stood up and stepped towards him— their bodies one foot apart as she faced him now, the glow of the Moon highlighting his features with shadows and vibrant hues of blues, greys, and blacks. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I won't lose you again." </p><p> </p><p>Inching closer to reach his calloused hand, she softly whispers in his chest when they are mere centimeters apart, and if she leans closer, she can hear his heart hammering in the confines of his ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay. Stay with me tonight," Mikasa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa—" she cut him off with a hug, her arms circling around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of her shoulder, smelling the usual scent of soap from the showers.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Just one night, I want to hold you."</p><p> </p><p>Levi surrenders, his shoulders dropped as he murmurs back defeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>Levi |  </em> </strong> <em>The Capital, Mitras</em></p><p>THE NIGHT BEFORE THE D-DAY</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He knew that in every fiber of his being, that he does not deserve her trust in the first place. A guy like him could die at any rate, without anyone finding his resting place just like the others in that damn District— but here he was: facing death itself tomorrow as it continually knocks on his doorstep, wanting him to go out and finally walk with the Grim Reaper himself to meet his demise. But when he felt Mikasa’s unruly soft raven locks in his chest as she hugged him close, her chest heaving up and down, feeling her heart beating and pretty much alive across his torso, was a new sense of feeling that he couldn’t even imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Comfortably laid on his bed, he held her close, still clothed with their usual nightclothes, as he caressed her back softly. He heard her soft breathing resonating in his bedroom’s periphery, and when he felt her shudder, he pulled the blankets over their body, enclosing them in a tight space.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, he heard her speak. “I won’t forgive you, but I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in response, knowing that she was still pretty much awake around 1 am in morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t mean anything— if you haven’t talked to me tonight, I’ll kill you first tomorrow.” She whispers in his chest, but her voice was firm.</p><p> </p><p>Levi huffed, putting an arm over the back of his head. “Is that a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll feed you to the Titans,” she mirthfully said, earning a humorless chuckle from him.</p><p> </p><p>“... yeah, very funny.”</p><p> </p><p>It was silent once again, and he felt the calmness of the room engulfing them both. The Moon’s soft rays of iridescent light seeped in his windows, making Mikasa’s figure around him more scintillating, the porcelain skin of her shoulders more vibrant. It was cold, but their shared body heat kept them warm in the freezing temperature of the nearing dawn, air-conditioned or not. He could hear the soft billowing breeze of the ungodly hours outside before the Sun rose up in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, he heard her voice faltering, almost melancholic.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss them.” she said, almost a whisper and very much helpless. Levi sighed before gazing at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’ll save you.” he retorted back, knowing all too well that this conversation has been called off already.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa hesitated, “But death is inevitable, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed again as a response, not wanting to answer her question with his supposed ideologies of the word <em> death </em>itself. He kept quiet as she continued to utter some words into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you still succeed... I’ll still die. Especially you.”</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled, “Remember, I won’t let them kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to win while saving me, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t reply and continued to stare at the dark ceiling as the thoughts clouded his mind. He barely noticed the young woman sitting up and stared at his face for a moment. Levi gazed at her silver onyx eyes, now turned darker in the dim light of his bedroom. He finally closed his eyes and felt her shift beside him again, as her head comfortably rested on the crook of his neck that he could feel her soft breaths on his chin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And he just let her stay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“... it’s the Rebellion, right? Even if it’s true—”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “They will just use us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” she paused, voice faltering into a whisper. “Armin... Armin told me once about the ocean.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped open, looking at her face now with utmost interest and curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s lips curled akin to a smile, her eyes closed as if she was reminiscing a memory from the past in wonder. His breath hitched, not knowing what to feel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was breathtaking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a very massive place with water full of salt that will make us rich. It’s so big that you cannot see the ends of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s strange.” </p><p> </p><p>She chuckled; her voice sounded like bells of the morning mass. “Yeah, it is. But probably it’s very beautiful. I wanted to go there.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned and sighed; the possibilities are getting out of nowhere. He knew that he’ll do whatever it takes to free them from the Walls of this damn place if he can but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Just like what his father had told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The gates are locked. Sealed.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... why father?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They prevented us from seeing the outside world, you see. My father didn’t tell me… but there is a mystery that lies behind the Walls itself.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And why… are we persecuted?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because,” his father paused, looking at him with a firm gaze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our blood runs deep from the outside world that the King wanted to eradicate. That’s why if you know someone who is like us, like you, keep her safe.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Father… Did you know anyone? I’ll befriend her!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His father smiled kindly, “Yes, I do my son. But don’t tell her okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mikasa?” he wanted to talk to her again, but now, he can only hear the soft snores from her lips, with her eyes clamped shut in tranquility. Shrugging off his thoughts about the memory of his father, he held her closer to him and whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll keep her safe, Father. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Third Person’s Point of View |   </strong> The Outskirts of Shiganshina</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"E-Eren! Are we here already?" Historia called out as they kept on running away towards the uncharted places of Shiganshina, where they'll hide from the people who are suspiciously hunting them both. Panting, Eren could hear the rustling of the leaves and the ghost-quiet atmosphere of the forest, making him halt and rest his body in a big tree trunk as his lungs continue to breathe air.</p><p> </p><p>Historia followed suit, sitting beside him tiredly for a day or two of running away from Shiganshina's town. She trembled, and he quickly hugged her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What should we do now?" she whispers into his chest, and he felt fear shaking his body. He couldn't help it; they are literally running for their lives now.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to survive—"</p><p> </p><p>"But they captured Uncle Kenny!" Historia snapped, and she looked at him in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," he assured her. "We'll survive, okay? We just needed to hide." </p><p> </p><p>"Where?" she asks back, and Eren paused before he sadly looks at the road leading towards Mikasa's old home, the one where her parents were killed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not far from here, lies Mikasa's old house with her family."</p><p> </p><p>Historia backed away, "N-No… we couldn't hide there—"</p><p> </p><p>"It is safe, and no one will know that we are hiding there. It's empty, Hissy."</p><p> </p><p>Historia wavered in shock but still answered him with a soft nod and not knowing what to do, she just complied with a defeated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Take us there, Eren."</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, they both ran again, with their heavy breaths resonating throughout the forest. Save for the chirping hummingbirds and the rustling of the grass and leaves beneath them. They are running for their lives, wanting to save themselves from getting kidnapped, just like what happened to Uncle Kenny. The older man told them to run away, and they did.</p><p> </p><p>Now, they have nowhere to go except the horrors of Mikasa's old family house, where her parents were killed in cold blood in the confines of their own home. Historia shuddered in fear— what if it'll happen to them also?</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Eren was confident that they could hide successfully for so many days in the crappy old house. Still, he'd make sure to feed himself and Historia by cooking hunted food from the woods and practically exposing it to the people who ought to seek them for whatever sinister reason. Their ragged breaths faltered as they arrived at a clearing, almost a meadow, and the early soft rays of the Sun incandescently grazing the bright hues of flora and fauna in the place itself, making it more like a fantasy location from a storybook. The meadow revealed a house, a small cabin fit for a small family, but it was still surprisingly sturdy, and the roof didn't even rot off. There are different kinds of plants and flowers, probably it was a garden long ago tended by her parents, but soon abandoned. The sound of crickets and birds chirping filled their ears as they gradually stepped towards the house itself, and seeing it surprisingly clean— but still devoid of any living people.</p><p> </p><p>"E-Eren… this might be a trap—"</p><p> </p><p>"No," he affirmed and walked inside. "I heard Uncle Kenny takes care of this house after living in Shiganshina."</p><p> </p><p>Historia breathed a soft sigh of relief as she stepped inside to see food and necessities on the cupboards, with a working refrigerator and some vegetables on the kitchen counter. The house was neat, it was devoid of any furniture, especially in the living room, but it was still homely.</p><p> </p><p>It's like no one was killed here in cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>Historia walked into a bedroom, a smaller one, probably Mikasa's bedroom when she was a child and saw a small bed, with some writings on the wall in a language she doesn't know— but it was still devoid of any stuff, probably Mikasa brought everything from here to Shiganshina. But there is a single mattress, a blanket, and a pillow, though.</p><p> </p><p>Coming outside, she hesitated to open the master's bedroom, supposedly Mikasa's parents' room, because it might hunt her. But the door was open already, and she saw Eren inside, looking at the space of the sparse room.</p><p> </p><p>It was empty, save for a bed and a queen-sized mattress, 2 pillows, and a single big blanket. Just like Mikasa's room, it was surprisingly clean and taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>"Eren…" she muttered, and he turned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll stay. He…" Eren paused and sighed, "Uncle Kenny prepared this if something happened to Mikasa, me or you. This house is important for him, you see."</p><p> </p><p>Historia glanced down with a soft sigh, "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Eren walked past her, and she quickly followed him towards the kitchens. There are no utensils or anything needed to be used, but a roof on their heads is enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll cook," she volunteered, and Eren glanced at her for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Take your time, I'll hunt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Third Person’s Point of View |  </em> </strong> <em>District ?</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Kenny, tell me. How did those brats run away?" the man huffed his cigarette as his fingers held the horse piece, feeling the wooden texture as he leaned back on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny moved a piece, "I don't know. They just ran."</p><p> </p><p>"My brother is a feisty one, eh? That's why father abandoned me," he scoffed before glancing directly at Kenny, who was sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know my father, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenny nodded with a sigh. "He is a good doctor. The best one in Shiganshina, at least. But he was killed in the mines—"</p><p> </p><p>"Mines?" he snorted, "What shit are you even talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenny's voice was firm. "He was. He was killed there, leaving his kid behind. I don't want to enumerate the details, you're old enough to understand."</p><p> </p><p>The man hummed and moved another piece in the chessboard. "My father is weak. He should have started the Rebellion long ago, but he's a coward, you see."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you really want?"</p><p> </p><p>The man snickered, holding the King piece as he twirled it in between his fingers. His eyes glistened in curiosity at the older man in front of him mirthfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything. Your fucking plan."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," he leaned back on his chair, as his legs crossed lazily. "Simple. Get Historia and Eren, <em> my brother, </em>under my care."</p><p> </p><p>Growing impatient, Kenny growled. "And?"</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, "I just wanted to rule, Kenny." he handed out the King chess piece to him.</p><p> </p><p>"A King, hiding himself like a coward in District 13? What a shame." he exasperatedly sighed, fanning himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Zeke," Kenny grunted. "Tell me the fucking truth why I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde-haired man laughed and held his glasses, looking at the chess pieces on the table, his eyes glinting. </p><p> </p><p>"Be my knight, Kenny. Help me in this Rebellion, and I guarantee you Mikasa's safety—"</p><p> </p><p>Kenny cut him off abruptly, "But Levi—"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde-haired man waved him off as he rolled his eyes. "Levi will just kill me. Let him be with that old man in the capital—"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I will not associate with you," Kenny snapped back, and Zeke just chortled mirthfully.</p><p> </p><p>"An ex-killer doesn't approve of me? How wonderful," he paused and moved another chess piece again. He looked down, and Zeke defeatedly sighed, "I'll tell Erwin anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Kenny scowled, nodding. "A deal's a deal."</p><p> </p><p>Zeke Yeager hummed before smiling at him. "Yes it is, and you're stuck with me..." His hand extended for him to shake, and he grinned mischievously. "Welcome to District 13, and the Yeagerists Rebellion, Kenny."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... guys, how was it? It’s certainly not my best, but yeah, I did wrote this in a fast paced motion and crammed the editing stuff in a whole night 😂</p><p>So, it’s Zeke as Coin! Let’s do this! I initially wanted to add the restorationists and Yeagerists in the picture, and it did fit in the plot, so yeah. Historia and Eren being hunted by the District 13 peeps is kinda scary...</p><p>Don’t be shy to leave your comments below! I appreciate your comments, and it helps to brighten up my day, also inspiring me to continue this AU. Thank you as always, for your support!</p><p>See you in the next chap! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>